


Blancanieves sobre hielo

by UmikoLunita



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmikoLunita/pseuds/UmikoLunita
Summary: Yuri y Viktor acaban de empezar a salir y su relación va viento en popa: Empiezan a conocerse y a descubrirse el uno al otro. Todo parece perfecto. Sin embargo, en el seno de la prestigiosa academia Hasetsu empieza a prepararse una adaptación del clásico Blancanieves sobre hielo. Está claro que Viktor conseguirá el papel de príncipe, pero ¿podrá Yuri ser su blancainieves? Viktuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 

Había una vez un chico llamado Katsuki Yuri. Su sueño desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido ser patinador, de tal forma que no recordaba un invierno sin subirse a sus patines. Cada año, al comenzar la temporada, se quedaba pegado a la pantalla del televisor, suspirando por llegar a ser como sus ídolos algún día. Hay ciertas sensaciones que no se olvidan, que parece que perduran en nuestra vida para siempre. Después de muchos años, insistiendo y trabajando, al fin consiguió dar el primer paso en su carrera: entrar en la escuela masculina con el mejor programa deportivo de todo Japón, _Hasetsu Gakuen_. Ese chico, soy yo.

 

Como os decía, me llamo Katsuki Yuri y estudio en una escuela muy famosa por su programa para deportistas. Llevo toda la vida entrenando y preparándome para poder competir algún día en las olimpiadas, y, para ello, esta temporada tengo la oportunidad de acercarme un poco más a mi sueño. Inicialmente era una escuela privada a la que normalmente no podría acceder por mis notas, pero todo cambió el día que me ofrecieron una beca deportiva. Creo que nunca había pedido algo con tanta insistencia y, a pesar de que mis padres no estaban totalmente de acuerdo, no les quedó más remedio que aceptar. Estoy cursando bachillerato por primera vez y nunca me pude imaginar la cantidad de cambios que tendría mi vida en tan solo unos meses.

 

El primero, y quizás el más grande, es que cada mañana me tengo que levantar extremadamente temprano para ir a entrenar. El programa que estoy siguiendo me obliga tanto a intentar mantener una media aceptable de notas, como a prepararme físicamente para la competición profesional, por lo que seguir una rutina rigurosa se ha convertido en una de mis obligaciones. A las siete de la mañana se abre la pista privada de hielo de la escuela, en la que entreno hasta las nueve, que es cuando empiezan las clases. Allí es donde me dirijo, y, la verdad, todo mi día gira en torno a estos entrenamientos; por la tarde, varios días a la semana, tengo sesiones grupales con el entrenador y los coreógrafos, que son los que nos preparan para los grandes eventos; eso unido a una alimentación cuidada, acostarse temprano, no tener vida social... La verdad, no esperaba que mi vida estudiantil tuviera que estar medida por el filo de un cuchillo.

 

Sin embargo, el mayor cambio a nivel personal no podía ser otro que él. Allí estaba, entrenando de buena mañana mucho antes de que yo si quiera llegase a la pista; él es el principal motivo por el que conocí este mundo; el único e inigualable Viktor Nikiforov. Mi chico.

 

Viktor es un patinador mundialmente conocido y admirado por el público; estando solo un par de cursos por encima de mí, ya ha conseguido ser campeón mundial varias veces seguidas y su nombre ya es un mito en la historia del deporte. Fue el deportista más joven en conseguir ganar el Grand Prix y el pionero en realizar un cuádruple seguido de dos triples. Siempre le he admirado, siempre he querido ser como él; pero lo que más me ha sorprendido de conocerle, es que acabásemos saliendo juntos.

 

Sí, suena muy extraño. Un día sueñas con conocer a tu ídolo y de la noche a la mañana empezáis a quedar, os conocéis y ¡ala! Surge la chispa, y sabes que ya nada será como antes. La cosa empezó hace unos meses, en una fiesta que se celebró después de la competición estatal de patinaje sobre hielo. Viktor era el invitado de honor y formó parte del jurado de forma excepcional. De todos los participantes, conseguí milagrosamente quedar segundo, de forma que sabía que al menos se daría cuenta de que existo.

 

Al acabar la competición, varios de los concursantes decidimos ir a celebrarlo a un lugar cercano. Viktor llevaba solo una semana en Japón y todavía no había decidido trasladarse aquí, aunque no le faltaban ofertas. La verdad, no recuerdo mucho los detalles, pero sé que había bebido un poco; no mucho, lo suficiente para perder la vergüenza. Era la primera vez que hablábamos y me temblaban las manos. Después de diez minutos balbuceando tonterías sin parar, le dije que me gustaba. De hecho, lo solté casi sin darme cuenta, como el que no quiere la cosa. Su reacción fue echarse a reír a carcajadas, cosa que no sé si era por el alcohol o por mi declaración sorpresa. De todas las reacciones que podía tener, esa era la que menos me esperaba y me cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Por unos instantes llegué a pensar si me había entendido de verdad, ya que su japonés no era muy bueno. Cuando al fin recuperó la compostura, me miró sonriente y me dijo “Claro, saldré contigo”.

 

De pronto, noto una sombra plateada que pasa a toda velocidad delante de mí, y es Viktor, guiñándome un ojo mientras prosigue con sus ejercicios. Debe de estar todavía en el calentamiento, porque hace figuras sencillas, para ir estirando todo el cuerpo. En un solo instante me fijo en su pelo, en sus brazos esbeltos, en el rubor de su nariz y en lo que le brilla el azul de sus ojos cuando me mira. Esto hace que salga de mis cavilaciones y me ponga los patines para entrar en el hielo yo también.

 

Durante la práctica, casi no solemos hablar. Bueno, casi no hablamos, en general. Si tuviera que describir nuestra relación, diría que es especial. No tenemos muchos temas en común, pero siempre acabamos buscando la compañía del otro. Es raro; como cuando no te gusta un helado, pero lo acabas pidiendo cada vez que tienes la ocasión. Supongo que es más una cuestión de contraste; cuánto más diferentes somos, más cercanos nos volvemos. O al menos, esa es la impresión que me da.

 

Aunque técnicamente “estamos juntos” todavía no hemos hecho demasiadas cosas de pareja. En parte sé que es por mi culpa y eso me come por dentro. Al poco de empezar a vernos, le dije a Viktor que nunca había estado con nadie y la vergüenza que me daba decirles a mis padres que era gay. No me avergüenzo de ser gay en sí – no me malinterpretéis – pero no me gustaría que la gente empezase a hablar de nosotros. Ya no es solo lo que piensen de mí, sino que, si la gente hiciera un escándalo, podría llegar a afectar a la carrera de Viktor. Y me niego a que eso pase. Además, nos pasamos casi todo el día entrenando y en la pista siempre hay mucha gente; no creo que sea el momento adecuado para charlar de nuestras cosas. A estas alturas, nos cuesta bastante encontrar momentos de intimidad. Aunque bueno, todavía quedan algunos.

 

El entrenamiento pasa sin que casi me dé cuenta enfrascado en mis pensamientos, pero me siento agotado. Estas sesiones de dos horas todavía se me hacen demasiado largas; por mucho que siga, parece que los minutos no pasan sobre el hielo. Cuando consigo profundizar en mí mismo, noto que el tiempo se me pasa más rápido; pero eso no ocurre siempre y no puedo contar con ello a diario. Cuando estoy a punto de salir de la pista, alguien me toca el hombro. Al girarme, veo que es Viktor, que me sonríe como todas las mañanas y se para un segundo a mi lado.

 

– Cuando acabes de cambiarte, espérame en las gradas. – Me dice con una amplia sonrisa y se va antes de que pueda contestarle nada.

 

A veces me desconcierta su forma de hacer las cosas; no sé si es que está intentando ser considerado conmigo y con lo que pienso de nuestra relación, o si solo le gusta que quedemos a escondidas. El caso es que siempre acabamos así, quedando en sitios vacíos entre clase y clase.

 

Mientras me cambio, me fijo en que el vestuario está más lleno que la semana pasada. Desde que Viktor se unió a este programa, el número de alumnos ha crecido bastante. Supongo que la mayoría serán fans o curiosos que quieren acercarse a su ídolo, o quizás chicos que quieren llegar a ser grandes deportistas como él. Sea como fuere, que la escuela tenga buena reputación es bueno para todos; ser de una escuela famosa te predispone para llegar a ser algo en el mundo del deporte y eso es algo que tengo que aprovechar.

 

Me cambio despacio, como siempre. No me gusta mucho sentirme observado por los demás, por lo que suelo intentar tomarme mi tiempo para que el resto termine antes que yo. Veo que casi todo el mundo se ha ido ya, incluido Viktor, y me dirijo a las gradas cuando al fin estoy listo. No sé exactamente a qué parte se refería exactamente. Doy un par de vueltas por la zona sin verle y finalmente decido esperar en la entrada a que aparezca. A los pocos segundos, noto una sombra que se aproxima desde un lateral.

 

— Yuri. — me llama con un tono suave. — Has tardado mucho. — Me reprocha casi sin alterar su voz.

 

— No sabía dónde querías quedar. ¿Por qué has elegido las gradas?

 

— Mm... porque aquí no creo que nos molesten hasta que empiecen las clases. — dice mientras me hace un gesto para que me siente.

 

Noto que le ha dado cierto énfasis al hecho de que nos molesten, pero decido pasarlo por alto. Nos sentamos en una esquina y veo que sigue igual de enérgico que siempre. Por mucho que lo intente, su presencia siempre me intimida un poco; aunque estemos saliendo, una parte de mí le sigue viendo como ese héroe que admiro y en el que me gustaría convertirme algún día. Siempre me trata de forma dulce, como estuviera a su mismo nivel, pero sé que es mentira. Viktor es demasiado perfecto.

 

Empieza a hablarme de cosas cotidianas, pero no le estoy prestando atención. Mi mirada se desliza por su cara, admirando el movimiento de su boca, de sus ojos. Viktor tiene ese toque de exotismo nórdico, ese toque diferente y único que no tenemos los japoneses. Me quedo embobado mirando cómo se mueven sus labios; todavía no me creo que me hable con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Me es casi imposible concentrarme en sus palabras teniéndole tan cerca.

 

— ¡Yuri! — Me reprocha otra vez. — ¿Me estás escuchando?

 

— Perdona... — Me disculpo en voz baja; debería plantearme seriamente hacerle más caso. Cada vez que me llama la atención me acabo sintiendo mal.

 

— Siempre eres tan cruel... — Se queja con voz lastimosa, mientras coloca su mano sobre mi rodilla.

 

Me está tocando. Noto el calor de su palma sobre la tela de mi pantalón y me pongo muy alterad. No sé cuándo esto se ha vuelto tan tenso, pero me quedo callado, esperando a ver qué hace a continuación. Noto que me estoy poniendo rojo y tengo los nervios a flor de piel. Esta situación se me hace muy irreal, como si una de mis fantasías se materializara ante mí y me fuera a despertar en cualquier momento. Se inclina suavemente sobre mí para darme un beso, pero lo aparto casi al instante. Mi cuerpo reacciona casi solo y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, he sido demasiado brusco.

 

Viktor me lanza una mirada de reproche. De pronto se queda serio, suspira y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

 

— Oye, Yuri, llevo unos días dándole vueltas a una cosa. ¿Tú...? ¿Seguro que te gusto?

 

La pregunta me descolocó totalmente. Aunque bien mirado, es bastante lógico después de lo que acabo de hacer.

 

— ¡Claro que sí! — Cuando por fin asimilo la situación, respondo casi al instante, pegando un bote en el sitio.

 

Oh dios, la he vuelto a cagar. Mi última reacción ha sido horrible, no me extraña que haya pensado eso. No es que no me guste, sino más bien al contrario. Me altera tanto estar a su lado que nunca soy capaz de reaccionar como es debido y acabo portándome como un imbécil. En el tiempo que llevamos, apenas nos hemos besado unas pocas veces y todo por mi culpa. Sé que tengo que hacer algo para relajarme, pero siento que no me puedo mover. Noto que me estoy sonrojando otra vez, pero más por la vergüenza que me da saber que no hago más que fastidiarlo todo que por el contacto con Viktor.

 

— Lo digo porque siempre haces esto. No quieres que quedemos en público, lo cual puedo entender, porque sé que eres tímido, — Dice haciendo un puchero con los labios. — pero es que además, cada vez que estamos juntos, me apartas.

 

— Ya sabes que nunca he tenido pareja...

 

— Ya, pero llevamos ya tres meses juntos. — Dice mientras pasa un dedo por mi brazo — y me gustaría intimar más contigo.

 

Mi cara debe de ser un volcán ahora mismo, de lo mucho que me arde. Me suben poco a poco los colores a las mejillas. No me puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir. Esto va mucho más allá de lo que yo nunca he sido capaz de imaginar. Lo mire por donde lo mire, no estoy preparado para esto. Sé que está esperando una respuesta por mi parte, pero no logro articular palabra. Aparta el dedo de mi brazo, posando la mano en mi cintura.

 

— También es mi primera relación con un hombre. Es normal que te sientas inseguro. — Me rodea con ambos brazos, supongo que para intentar que me sienta más a gusto. Noto su piel cálida sobre la mía y me siento un poco más tranquilo. — No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Solo te pido un poco más.

 

— ¿Un poco más…?

 

— Un beso. — Comenta emocionado, con una amplia sonrisa. — Aquí. Ahora.

 

— Yo… — No sé qué decir. ¡Por favor, Yuri, reacciona! No te está pidiendo nada raro, solo un beso. Es lo normal, ¿no? Que una pareja se bese; y aun así, eres incapaz de dejarte llevar con naturalidad. Encima es algo que ya habéis hecho. ¡Lánzate de una vez!

 

Vuelve a inclinarse sobre mí, muy despacio, procurando no ser brusco; como si pidiera permiso para acercars. No puedo evitar fijarme en sus ojos, que se cierran levemente, confiando de forma ciega en que esta vez no le rechace. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que no a esto? Sé que es algo que yo también quiero, pero me cuesta dejarme llevar. Cierro los ojos nervioso, tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que estoy haciendo.

 

Entonces llega el momento y noto los labios de Viktor sobre los míos, acariciándomelos y rozándomelos. El calor de su boca hace que una sensación cálida y agradable me recorra todo el cuerpo. Noto una chispa de gusto al rozar su piel con la mía, como si algo se activase dentro de mí cada vez que me acaricia. No estoy acostumbrado a esto, a sentirle tan cerca. Saber que Viktor está aquí, solo para mí, hace que me sienta especial, como si todo esto fuera un regalo caído del cielo. De pronto veo que se separa ligeramente y es como si me hubiesen despertado de golpe.

 

— Yuri, no cierres la boca con tanta fuerza. — Dice levantando una ceja; puedo ver en su cara que no acaba de creerse que me guste. — Tienes que relajarte un poco más.

 

— Vale, perdona.

 

Sé que tengo que hacer algo para demostrarle lo mucho que me importa. Reuniendo un poco de valor, me lanzo y le doy un pico rápido; no ha sido un contacto de más de un segundo, pero creo que Viktor ha entendido lo que le quería decir. Me sonríe con verdadera felicidad, como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima y me aprieta un poco más entre sus brazos.

 

— Estoy sorprendido. Es el primer beso que me das tú a mí. Gracias. — Noto cómo su mano se posa sobre mi mejilla y me la acaricia con el pulgar — Iremos poco a poco, ¿vale?

 

— Vale. — Le vuelvo a responder en voz baja. — Viktor, me ha gustado mucho… tu beso.

 

— Gracias. Y a mí el tuyo.

 

Me da otro pico fugaz. Esta vez me pilla más desprevenido, pero me siento más cómodo que hace unos minutos. Sus manos se deslizan por mi cintura hasta quedar en mi regazo, como tratando de envolverme lentamente. Definitivamente, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

 

xXx

Viktor es algo mayor que yo, por lo que no vamos a la misma clase. Todas las mañanas me separo de él en el mismo sitio, en la entrada del instituto. Él se va hacia la izquierda, a una de las clases del fondo, mientras que a mí me toca subir al piso de arriba, donde están los grupos del primer año. Creo que nunca se ha dado cuenta, pero suelo quedarme mirando cómo se va, hasta que la marabunta de gente le engulle y me impide verle. Es como si cada día, a esa hora, una parte de mí se resetease y se diese cuenta de que un nuevo día acaba de empezar. O casi.

 

La gente se apelotona en la puerta del aula, mientras yo procuro hacerme invisible. No he tenido la oportunidad de hacer muchos amigos desde que estoy aquí y la mayoría de los que tengo viven en otros países. Suelo llamar a Phichit de vez en cuando, pero él también es patinador y ambos solemos estar muy ocupados con los entrenamientos. Este curso se ha incorporado igualmente a la escuela Hasetsu, pero aun así nos vemos muy muy poco. Lo malo de hacer amigos en las competiciones es precisamente eso, que casi no tenemos tiempo para quedar y las relaciones se hacen muy difíciles de mantener. Me siento en el sitio de siempre, esperando a que llegue el profesor.

 

Normalmente nunca pasa nada tan relevante como para no prestar atención en clase, pero hoy es diferente. Por mucho que intente centrarme, mi cabeza divaga sobre todo lo que me está pasando. Cada instante intento revivir mentalmente las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, como si me negara a dejar que se fueran. El calor de sus manos, su pulgar sobre mi mejilla, su lengua rozándome la boca… Un leve cosquilleo me cruza los labios cada vez que lo recuerdo, haciendo que extrañe a Viktor más de lo habitual.

 

Sé que tengo que empezar a aceptar la realidad, dejarme llevar y disfrutar de todo lo que está pasando, pero me cuesta asumir que me esté ocurriendo a mí, precisamente a mí. La cara que puso cuando le di un pico fue muy graciosa. Debería repetirlo solo para verle sonreír otra vez. Todo va bien; y es justo en estos momentos en los que presiento que lo bueno no puede durar.

 

xXx

 

Mientras estoy en clase, me llega un mensaje de mi entrenador, Yakov. Por lo visto, quiere que nos reunamos todos los miembros del club de patinaje para decirnos algo importante. Había comentado hacía unas semanas que tenía proyectos interesantes para nosotros, pero nunca volvió a mencionar nada del tema, por lo que supuse que se habrían cancelado. Por otra parte, supongo que querrá aprovechar el tirón mediático de Viktor para seguir consiguiendo más fondos a su costa. Por una parte, me siento mal por saber que le están utilizando, pero por otra, su fama nos beneficia un poco a todos.

 

De camino al gimnasio, me quedo pensando en todo lo que podría suponer. Una pesadilla para mí: cientos de fans detrás de Viktor, intentando acercarse a él, apartarme de él y llevárselo. Vale, eso es exagerar, pero el saber que hay tanta gente interesada en él, hace que me sienta muy incómodo. ¿Y si un día encuentra a alguien mejor que yo y decide cambiarme por esa persona? ¿Y si solo está perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? Sé que soy una persona sencilla, más bien del montón y no tengo ni carisma ni autoestima. Procuro apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero siempre acabo volviendo al punto de partida: Viktor siempre va un paso por delante de mí.

 

Cuando entro en el gimnasio, me encuentro a todo el mundo sentado en el suelo, formando un semicírculo. Deben de faltar pocos alumnos, porque Yakov parece impaciente por comenzar. Siempre que se enfada, se le marca más la vena de la sien, como si sacara la mala leche por ahí. Me siento hacia el fondo, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. Viktor me mira desde el otro lado de la herradura y me sonríe un par de segundos, con una pequeña chispa en sus ojos. Es adorable. Ese tipo de gestos son los que hacen le quiera cada vez más.

 

— Bien, vamos a empezar. — dice Yakov, aclarándose la garganta. — El motivo de esta reunión no es otro que anunciaros que la escuela ha aprobado una exhibición de patinaje en la que participarán los mejores alumnos.

 

El gimnasio se llena de murmullos a medida que pronuncia cada palabra. Nadie entiende por qué han decidido empezar un proyecto como aquel y menos en pleno tercer trimestre.

 

– Por primera vez – prosiguió Yakov – contaremos con decorados, vestuario y luces, además de la colaboración de los miembros de la academia de ballet clásico Lilia Baravnoskaya. Después de mucho deliberar, nos hemos decidido por una versión revisada de _Blancanieves_ sobre hielo.

 

Todos nos quedamos de piedra durante unos segundos, procesando el tremendo discurso que nos acababa de dar Yakov. Que yo sepa, es la primera vez que la escuela decide hacer algo por el estilo y teniendo en cuenta todas las obras o historias que se podrían haber adaptado, _Blancanieves_ me parece una elección bastante extraña. Por no mencionar lo de la escuela de ballet. Eso mismo debía pensar todo el mundo a la vez, ya que los murmullos duplicaron su volumen.

 

—Gracias a la subvención del departamento de cultura, podremos costearnos el atrezo. Sé que la obra puede parecer infantil, pero no lo es; la coreografía ha sido diseñada por la mismísma Lilia Baranovskaya, ex-bailarina del Teatro Nacional y directora de la academia de baile. Trabajará de manera intensiva con los protagonistas de la obra para que todo sea un éxito. – Yakov se aclara la garganta de forma sonora. – El día del estreno vendrán ojeadores de diferentes universidades buscando fichajes para las becas deportivas, por lo que es una gran oportunidad para todos. Pasado mañana por la tarde tendrá lugar el _casting_ para determinar el papel que haréis cada uno; los que no seáis elegidos como patinadores principales, ayudaréis a confeccionar los trajes y pintar los decorados. ¿Alguna pregunta?

 

El silencio en la sala se hizo sepulcral. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero no tengo muy claro de si es por el extremadamente formal discurso de Yakov, o si es por lo extraño de la situación. Creo que a estas alturas, podemos dar varias cosas por sentado: Todo el mundo sabe quién va a ser el príncipe, por lo que habrá que pelearse por ser Blancanieves o alguno de los enanitos. Los ojeadores y medios van a centrarse en Viktor, pero cualquiera que consiga destacar a su lado, sacará algo de provecho. Sinceramente, este es justo el empujón que necesita mi carrera para empezar a despegar y poder ponerme al nivel de Viktor. La pregunta es: ¿cuánta gente más está pensando justamente lo mismo?


	2. Capítulo 2

Al salir de la reunión, el gimnasio se quedó prácticamente vacío. Yo tardé algo más en salir que los demás, porque todavía estaba intentando hacerme a la idea de todo lo que iba a tener que hacer para conseguir uno de los papeles principales en la obra. Yakov nos dio una lista con todos los saltos que tenemos que realizar a la perfección si queríamos tener alguna posibilidad; y ahí está mi mayor problema: el triple lutz.

 

Llevo intentando hacer ese salto desde que empecé en el mundo del patinaje, pero nunca he conseguido hacerlo del todo bien. El triple lutz es un giro de tres vueltas y media, en la que inicias el salto de espaldas, das tres vueltas en el aire y vuelves a caer en la misma dirección. En los entrenamientos consigo aterrizar como es debido algunas veces, pero soy consciente de que es inviable intentar hacer una coreografía en la que esté incorporado. La audición tendrá lugar muy pronto, por lo que ya me puedo esforzar para intentar que me salga lo mejor posible. Me gustaría conseguir el papel protagonista junto a Viktor, o, por lo menos, uno de los siete enanitos. Así tendría alguna posibilidad de que algún ojeador me viera y me fichara para la universidad. Todavía es pronto para mí, pero tengo que empezar a trabajar ya, si quiero poder alcanzar a Viktor algún día. Aun así, sé que las posibilidades son pocas.

 

— …ri… Yuri — escucho que una voz me llama.

 

Y al girarme veo a Viktor, mirándome perplejo por mi falta de atención. Lleva todavía la ropa de deporte, por lo que la charla le ha debido pillar durante su entrenamiento de por la tarde. Para ser sincero, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba detrás de mí. Me extraña verle todavía en el gimnasio porque se supone que tiene clases a esta hora. Se supone.

 

— Viktor, ¿no tienes clase?

 

— Yakov nos ha dicho que los de tercero podemos saltárnoslas hasta el día del musical. Nos van a dar unos justificantes a los que tengamos los papeles principales de la obra. Por lo visto quiere que estemos en plena forma para los ojeadores, especialmente los que se van a graduar, y me ha dicho que me quiere como protagonista. Va a ser duro preparar la obra si no tenemos tiempo para entrenar y ensayar, ¿no crees?

 

— Sí, muy duro… — Contesto desganado.

 

— ¿Crees que me pega el papel de protagonista? — Sigue preguntando, pero en el fondo no quiero contestar a esa pregunta.

 

Lo que me preocupa es que ya lo han anunciado. No me esperaba que fuese tan pronto. No. No solo ha anunciado públicamente que quiere a Viktor como protagonista, sino que prácticamente le ha prometido el papel. A estas alturas y sabiendo lo que nos conoce Yakov, es posible que ya tenga un _ranking_ mental en el que tenga seleccionados a cada uno de los patinadores para la obra. ¿Y si ya no tengo nada que hacer? ¿Y si todo lo de las pruebas es solo una cortinilla de humo para no ofender a los que no están seleccionados? No entiendo por qué nos tienen que hacer perder el tiempo si ya saben a quién quieren en cada papel…

 

— Yuri, lo harás muy bien. — dice Viktor, casi leyéndome la mente. — Eres uno de los mejores patinadores del instituto; seguro que te dan uno de los papeles principales.

 

— Si, ya… como que no está todo el mundo deseando justo el mismo puesto que yo.

 

— Ellos no patinan como tú. — Dice acercándose más a mí. — Cada vez que estás en la pista no puedo apartar los ojos de ti.

 

— Déjalo. Seguro que ya sabe a quién quiere para cada papel.

 

— No seas así. — Me acaricia la mejilla suavemente — Odio cuando te pones tan pesimista. Sabía que me quería a mí de príncipe y por eso me lo ha dicho. Si hubiese decidido a todos los demás, ya no tendría sentido hacer un _casting_.

 

— Seguro que se queda con uno de los de tercero para hacer de _Blancanieves_. — Digo casi sin darme cuenta.

 

— O no. Yo creo que la disciplina y el trabajo duro son importantes; a lo mejor elige a alguno de primero. Como tú.

 

— Seguro que sí. — Contesto de forma irónica. — Como si el idiota de Yakov pudiera elegir bien.

 

— Tampoco hace falta ponerse así. — Dice algo molesto al principio, pero luego su gesto cambia y sonríe ampliamente. — ¿Estás celoso?

 

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso? ¿Y de quién? — He hablado demasiado rápido, atropellándome a mí mismo y Viktor contiene una carcajada.

 

— Perdón, perdón. — dice todavía riéndose entre dientes. — Por un momento me pareció que me querías solo para ti.

 

—Y así es.

 

— Ya, pero no es lo mismo estar como estamos ahora a verme patinando con otros. Imagínate que te toca el papel de bruja. Eso sí que sería irónico.

 

En parte sé que tiene razón y que todo es una tontería. Pero me niego a dársela. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo inseguro que me siento al ver que Viktor va a estar con otra gente y que pueda llegar a olvidarse de mí. Me fastidia que sea perfecto en todo, en especial, en saber todo lo que pienso y saber cómo tratarme. Esta vez no le daré esa satisfacción.

 

— Pues no, no estoy celoso.

 

— Mejor. Porque no tienes por qué. — La mano de Viktor se desliza por mi pelo, con un gesto entre cariñoso y sensual. — Porque sabes no puedo apartar los ojos de ti.

 

Y entonces me besa. Un pico corto, breve y casto, pero que me hace recordar los besos del día anterior. Me fastidia que tenga que ser cariñoso conmigo y que todo lo que haga sea justificable y comprensible. Siento que, dentro de él hay cosas que sabe que son ciertas y que no me las quiere decir por no herirme. Por una vez me gustaría que me mirara a los ojos y me dijera lo que verdaderamente piensa. Aunque bueno, eso es casi imposible.

 

— ¿Volvemos a casa juntos?

 

xXx

 

 

Viktor y yo vivimos en zonas separadas, pero el camino de vuelta es el mismo hasta la mitad. Al empezar a andar, se forma un silencio incómodo entre nosotros que no soy capaz de romper. Hay muchas cosas en el aire y el no saber qué va a pasar me pone de los nervios. Ya queda poco para que cada uno vaya por un lado diferente para volver a casa y parce que los segundos se hacen eternos. Sé que tengo que decir algo. Algo que nos haga volver a hablar y compartir cosas; pero no encuentro ni la motivación, ni las ganas, ni el tema del que hablarle. Sin darme cuenta, llegamos al punto en el que el camino se bifurca y me doy la vuelta para irme, casi sin mirar a Viktor.

 

— Hasta mañana. — Me dice rindiéndose, sin intentar ir detrás de mí.

 

De camino a casa, me quedo pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar. Sé que Viktor tiene razón en muchas cosas; en todas, prácticamente. Sé que tiene mucha fe en que pueda lograrlo; pero otra parte de mí se pregunta hasta que punto esa fe es real y no mera esperanza. Querer a una persona significa, entre otras cosas, quererla y aceptarla, pero, de cierto modo, también tendemos a idealizarla. En mi caso, sé que siempre he tenido a Viktor en un altar del que no lo puedo bajar y en el que tampoco puedo subir. Tengo que transformar a mi dios en un humano y no sé cuánto tiempo puede llevarme eso.

 

Cuando llego a casa, subo a mi cuarto, sin hacer mucho caso a mis padres. Como de costumbre, ellos ya han cenado y me han dejado un plato para que me caliente en el microondas. Otra de las cosas malas de mi nueva rutina es que ya casi nunca como ni ceno con mi familia. Entre semana, a penas los veo a la hora del desayuno, y por la noche, llego bastante tarde, lo justo para tomar algo, hacer los deberes y acostarme. Necesito distraerme y relajarme un poco, por lo que pongo la tele mientras ceno. Es imposible. No paro de darle vueltas a lo de la obra. Los _castings_ son en dos días. Tengo que prepararme como es debido, pero dudo que pueda mejorar en tan poco tiempo.

 

De pronto me doy cuenta de que no he visto el móvil en todo el día. Phichit me ha mandado un mensaje; no lo he leido, pero ya me supongo de qué trata. Seguro que quiere comentar los últimos disparates de Yakov, como de costumbre. Abro el chat sin fijarme mucho en el resto de notificaciones.

 

“Oye, Yuri ¿te has enterado de lo de la obra? ¡Es una pasada! ¿Te apetece entrenar conmigo mañana? Me vendría bien que me ayudaras con el triple axel”.

 

Mi primera reacción es negativa y casi le pongo un simple “no” en el chat. Pero pensándolo mejor, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con Phichit y me podría ser de gran ayuda para trabajar el triple lutz. Además, no me vendría nada mal tener algo de compañía para variar.

 

“Vale. Quedamos a las 8”. — Le respondo y dejo el móvil en la mesilla mientras me voy a asear.

 

Sé que quiero algo de tiempo para entrenar solo, por lo que es mejor que no quedemos a primera hora. Así de paso podré ir relajándome un poco mientras hago el calentamiento. Me gusta estar con la gente, pero a veces también necesito mi pequeña parcela de soledad. Es como si me gustase estar solo, pero a la vez necesitase algo de contacto con el exterior. De todas formas, creo que es mejor así; me imagino que me encontraré con Viktor a primera hora y tampoco quiero tener que darle explicaciones. Aunque bueno, tampoco sé si me las pediría llegado el caso.

 

Después de un rato perdiendo el tiempo, me decido a irme a la cama. Cuando estoy ya metido entre las mantas, cojo el móvil para poner la alarma y veo que Viktor me ha mandado un mensaje: “Buenas noches, cielo”.

 

Todavía no me acostumbro a que me hable de esa forma, aunque solo sea por escrito. En persona procura evitar decirme esas cosas porque sabe que me da vergüenza, pero cuando me manda mensajes siempre es más cariñoso. Me quedo unos instantes viendo su mensaje, pensando si debería poner algo parecido en la respuesta. Después de escribir y borrar la frase varias veces, al final decido mandarle “Buenas noches a ti también…”. Me quedo mirando mi propio mensaje un par de segundos y entonces decido añadir “… Vicchan”. Le doy a enviar sin pensármelo mucho. Sé que a él le gusta mucho que le llame así, pero me da mucha vergüenza.

 

Al cabo de unos segundos, me llega un emoticono con corazoncitos y un último mensaje: “Qué mono eres. Hasta mañana”. Decido dejar el móvil sobre la mesilla otra vez, sin decirle nada más. Por mucho que me cueste decirle estas cosas, cada vez que veo su reacción me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me tumbo sobre un costado y me dispongo a dormir.

 

A pesar de lo contento que me quedé al darle las buenas noches a Viktor estoy muy incómodo. Empiezo a dar vueltas en la cama de forma inconsciente, sin encontrar una postura en la que me sienta a gusto. Estoy inquieto y no puedo dormir, pero sé que es todo por la obra de teatro. No sé cuántas horas pasaron ni cuánto he dormido. Solo recuerdo la sensación de intranquilidad oprimiéndome el pecho.

 

xXx

 

Cuando miré el reloj al día siguiente casi me da un síncope. Llegaba tarde. Muy tarde. Tan tarde que tuve vestirme a la velocidad del rayo y salir corriendo sin desayunar. No suelo quedarme dormido casi nunca, pero en momentos de tensión, me ocurren este tipo de cosas. Maldigo por dentro lo mal que sé llevar las situaciones de estrés y me marcho corriendo hacia la escuela, esperando no llegar cuando el entrenamiento haya acabado.

 

Cuando estoy a punto de entrar en el pabellón de deportes, veo a un grupo de gente saliendo del recinto, entre ellos Viktor. Sé que no me ha visto y, aunque no sé por qué se ha ido, dudo que vaya a volver hoy. Esto me pone todavía más intranquilo de lo que ya estaba. Nada más entrar en la pista no veo a Yakov ni a algunos de los patinadores de segundo. Me pongo a estirar en una esquina tratando de relajarme y concentrarme. Me noto agotado de no dormir bien y me ruge el estómago de no haber comido nada. A lo mejor debería haber llegado más tarde y haber tomado algo por el camino, pero estaba tan histérico que no me paré a pensar dos veces. Cuando voy a entrar a la pista, noto que alguien se acerca a mí:

 

— ¡Yuri! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

 

— ¡Hola, Phichit!

 

Había llegado antes de la hora acordada, pero bueno, ahora mismo tampoco es que me moleste demasiado. Además, Viktor se ha ido, así que mi preocupación de desencadenar una situación incómoda se ha esfumado. Entro en el hielo y empiezo a deslizarme lentamente para acostumbrarme a él y calentar. Él se pone a patinar a mi lado.

 

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ves lo de la obra?

 

— Bufff, casi imposible.

 

— Se rumorea que nos van a dar una de las coreografías y que la tenemos que hacer perfecta en dos intentos. — dice preocupado.

 

— ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Eso es imposible! — Empiezo a gritar por dentro de la impresión. Hacer una coreografía tan complicada que no has ensayado previamente en dos intentos me parece demasiado complicado.

 

— Lo que oyes.

 

— Oye, ¿estabas aquí antes? ¿Sabes por qué se ha ido tanta gente de golpe? — Pregunto intrigado por saber a dónde se ha ido Viktor.

 

— Ah, eso… Son los preseleccionados.

 

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que preseleccionados? — Pregunto alzando una ceja. No entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

 

— Digamos que a ellos ya los han elegido por méritos propios. El resto nos pelearemos por los papeles que queden libres. — Dice casi sin inmutarse.

 

— ¿Qué…? ¿Pero entonces la prueba…?

 

— Yakov vino esta mañana hecho una furia. Por lo visto la gente decía que todo lo de la obra era muy raro y que preferían hacer otra cosa. Cogió a todos los que estábamos en la pista, nos puso en fila y eligió a dedo los que más le gustaban. Supongo que lo que le preocupaba de verdad es que la gente estuviera hablando mal de la obra y Lilia se ofendiera. Al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser una gran producción.

 

Ahí es cuando la realidad me golpea como un jarrón de agua fría. Sabía que tenía que haber llegado antes, pero no me esperaba que algo tan importante sucediera en unos pocos minutos. Me pregunto si me habrían escogido a mí también si llegase a estar aquí en el momento adecuado. Tengo ganas de llorar y a la vez me siento rabioso. Procuro no hablar, porque no quiero ni echarme a llorar ni gritarle a Phichit. Aunque noto que se me empiezan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y acelero un poco más para que no me vea.

 

— Todavía no está todo acabado, Yuri. Dijo que el papel de Blancanieves se iba a disputar mañana, porque quería darle la oportunidad a todo el mundo. Lo malo es que al no ser preseleccionado, o tienes suerte y te cogen para un papel importante, o como mucho patinarás de fondo.

 

— Es injusto.

 

— Lo sé. Pero es como tiene que ser. El mejor se luce y el resto le sirven de apoyo.

 

No estoy de acuerdo. No estoy para nada de acuerdo con eso. El arte debería ser una cuestión de expresión, no de ir pisando cabezas hasta eclipsar a los demás. Siempre valoran el aspecto técnico, como si hacerlo matemático fuera lo mejor para el deporte. El patinaje no es solo cuestión de atletas, sino de artistas. El arte no entiende de números y no debería intentar medirse, pero estoy tan cansado y desanimado que prefiero no discutir. No solucionaría nada. Y manteniendo la cabeza gacha, empezamos a practicar nuestros peores saltos.

 

xXx

 

Cuando estoy a punto de entrar en clase, veo a Viktor en el _hall_ de la escuela y me acerco corriendo a él, esperando que me cuente lo que ha pasado. Creo que es de las pocas veces que me he acercado yo a él con tanto ímpetu y seguro que le sorprende. Me pregunto qué cara pondrá en cuanto me vea.

 

— ¡Viktor! — le llamo estando bastante cerca, pero su reacción es bastante indiferente.

 

— Ah, hola, Yuri. — Responde con una sonrisa, lejos de ser verdadera.

 

— ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? ¿A qué viene eso de los preseleccionados? — Pregunto ansioso.

 

— Ah, eso. Yakov decidió acelerar un poco las cosas y eligió personalmente a los que pensaba que estaban capacitados para hacer de los siete enanitos. Pero no te preocupes, la bruja y Blancanieves se elegirán mañana.

 

— ¿Pero por qué tan de golpe? ¿Y por qué os tenéis que ir a otro sitio?

 

— Porque no quiere que interrumpamos los entrenamientos de los que no participan en la obra. — dice algo molesto, como si fuera algo obvio. — No todo el mundo podrá participar y, a parte, quiere que los protagonistas tengamos ensayos a puerta cerrada.

 

— Eso es una tontería. Es una actuación escolar, nada más.

 

— Mira, Yuri, esto es más importante de lo que crees. Es un proyecto y como profesional deberías tomártelo más en serio. — Me dice recriminando mi actitud. — Si no eres capaz de entender que cada oportunidad hay que valorarla, a lo mejor es que no estás preparado para tener un papel.

 

Me quedo con la boca abierta. Es la primera vez que Viktor me habla así y estoy muy sorprendido, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca le había visto tan irritable, tan poco considerado conmigo, como si cualquier cosa que le diga pudiera causar algún malentendido. Me miro las manos unos instantes, intentando pensar qué decir a continuación, pero él se me adelanta:

 

— Me voy a clase. — dice secamente.

 

— ¿Eh? ¡Espera! — Me acerco a él de nuevo. No sé si está enfadado o si sencillamente está normal. Se me hace muy difícil saber en qué está pensando. — Entonces… ¿no nos veremos hasta que acabe la obra? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

 

— Puede ser. Si no te dan un papel, dudo que tengamos mucho tiempo. — dice con el semblante serio.

 

Ahora sí que no sé qué decir. Primero lo de esta mañana, lo de que ya han elegido a más de la mitad; luego, que el grado de exigencia de la prueba va a ser incluso más alto de lo que me esperaba y ahora esto. Veo como Viktor se marcha lentamente hacia su clase, pero soy incapaz de sacar ningún sonido de mi garganta. ¿No querías saber lo que pensaba Viktor, Yuri? Pues ahí tienes tu dosis de sinceridad. Me está bien empleado.

 

El resto del día fue un completo desastre. Durante las clases, no podía sacarme de la cabeza forma de mirarme de Viktor, sus gestos de desaprobación y el tono de su voz. A ver, tampoco es que me hubiera gritado de mala manera; pero era esa forma de hablarme la que me dejó totalmente desconcertado. Por una parte no entendía por qué se había enfadado conmigo y por otra no sabía cómo tomarme su reacción. ¿Debería llamarle y pedirle perdón? No. No, porque realmente no sé de qué disculparme. No creo que haya dicho ni hecho nada tan malo como para que me hable así.

 

Durante el entrenamiento de tarde, no fui capaz de hacer casi ningún salto como es debido. Estaba distraído, cansado y desanimado, lo suficiente para que los sustitutos de Yakov no quisieran martirizarme más. La pista me parecía más solitaria y silenciosa que otros días, lo que conseguía que me sintiera peor por la conversación con Viktor de esta mañana. Aunque probablemente fuera solamente mi impresión. Me encontré con Phichit un par de veces, pero preferí decirle que tenía que entrenar solo. No tenía ganas de hablar.

 

Al llegar a casa, ya tirado en la cama y recién cenado, intenté despejar un poco todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. No era tan grave. Todavía tenía posibilidades de conseguir un buen papel si dormía bien antes de la prueba. La mayoría de los requisitos sí que los cumplía; lo único era hacer bien los saltos y tener cuidado con los nervios de última hora. Estoy a punto de girarme para intentar dormir, cuando suena mi teléfono.

 

Esto no puede sorprenderme más, porque hace meses que nadie me llama a estas horas. Miro la pantalla y veo que es Viktor. Se me hace muy raro que sea una llamada y no un mensaje, como siempre. A estas horas, podría ser algo grave; dudo unos momentos si cogerlo o no, pero teniendo en cuenta que es tarde, decido contestar por si se trata de algo importante. Le doy al botón verde, pero prefiero no decir nada y que sea él el que inicie la conversación.

 

— Hola, Yuri. ¿Te he despertado? — Dice como si nada. Parece inusualmente tranquilo y sereno, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Me pregunto si estará intentando escurrir el bulto o si de verdad ya no está enfadado.

 

— No, iba a acostarme ahora. ¿Qué quieres?

 

— Siento lo de esta mañana. — dice con tono sincero, aunque me extraña su cambio de actitud — No debería haberte hablado así.

 

Todo esto me resulta muy desconcertante, pero no sé muy bien cómo hacérselo ver. Espero unos segundos, pero procuro darme prisa en contestar.

 

— No pasa nada.

 

— Sí que pasa. — insiste, cambiando un poco el tono de voz— Yuri, no quiero que te tomes esto como una broma o algo poco importante. No me gusta que seas derrotista, pero lo que más me ha molestado es la forma de hablar de la obra. Se nota que no conoces a Lilia, porque si vieras la coreografía que ha montado, todos los entrenamientos que tenemos hasta la obra te parecerían pocos. Por favor, no lo trates como si fuera una mera actuación de colegio.

 

Viktor hace una pausa, como meditando si seguir hablándome del tema o no. Suspira un par de veces, como si estuviera armando lo que me quiere decir en su cabeza y no consiguiera encajar las piezas. Me imagino su cara, con el ceño fruncido y la duda reflejada en sus ojos mientras se coge el mentón con la mano.

 

— ¿Sabes, Yuri? La gente siempre espera mucho de mí. Por eso Yakov siempre me ha promocionado y me ha exigido más que a ningún otro alumno. Eso es bueno; la gente te aprecia y sabes que tendrás más facilidades para vivir del patinaje; pero también tiene su lado malo. — Dice de forma sincera, como si se estuviera confesando. — Toda esa presión, toda esa responsabilidad recae solo sobre mí. Si cometo un error, es posible que no me vuelvan a llamar. Por eso me importa esta obra; porque es un paso más hacia mi estabilidad. Lo que más me gustaría ahora mismo sería patinar sin preocuparme de los resultados ni de las opiniones, pero sabes que no puedo.

 

— … Perdona. — Me disculpo de corazón. Ahora que sé cuál es su punto de vista, sí que entiendo que se haya molestado. — No quería desprestigiarlo ni nada por el estilo. Es que no me gusta que haya tanto secretismo con lo de los papeles.

 

— A partir de mañana ya no habrá más. Mira, te voy a decir la verdad; Yakov ya tiene unos favoritos para los papeles, exactamente igual que para los que ya ha dado a los demás. La diferencia está en que en el _casting_ de mañana también va a estar Lilia y es ella la que elegirá a su _prima bailarina_. Si le gustas a ella, el papel es tuyo.

 

¡Vaya noticia! Ahora lo entiendo todo un poco mejor. Seguramente habrán elegido entre los dos algunos de los papeles en los que estuvieran de acuerdo y por eso tuvieron que organizar la prueba: para los que no estaban seguros. Ahora que sé que tengo que intentar gustarle a esa tal Lilia, no sé si tranquilizarme o preocuparme más.

 

— Gracias por la información. He estado practicando esta tarde, pero no me veo…

 

— Seguro que puedes hacer más de lo que tú te crees. — Dice con confianza, intentando animarme. — Me gustaría llevarte conmigo a competir. Seríamos buenos rivales.

 

— No puedo hacer tantas cosas como tú te crees, Viktor. — Espero unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de saber que el ambiente se ha calmado un poco y que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

 

— Sé que sí. — Me repite. — Por cierto… ¿Entonces todo bien con lo de esta mañana? Estoy muy estresado últimamente y me dejé llevar. Perdona.

 

No puedo evitar sonreír. Viktor tiene ese carácter seco y cortante que tan poco me gusta, pero a la vez, tiene momentos tan tiernos y cariñosos que no sabría decir de dónde le salen. Se ha disculpado dos veces, no sé si porque ya se le ha olvidado que lo había hecho segundos atrás o si ha vuelto a recordarlo de pronto. Siendo cabezotas como somos, nos cuesta reconocer que nos hemos equivocado, por eso su disculpa vale más para mí que la de cualquier otro.

 

— No te preocupes. Yo tampoco pensé mucho antes de hablar. — Digo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Agarro el teléfono con la otra mano, porque se me está empezando a dormir el brazo.

 

— Me alegro de que hayamos hecho las paces. Lo único es que… es verdad lo de que nos veremos poco. Ojalá te escojan como Blancanieves para que tengamos varias escenas juntos, pero si no, va a ser un mes muy atareado.

 

— Lo sé.

 

— No me voy a olvidar de ti, te lo prometo. Me paso el día entero pensando en ti y en las ganas que tengo de verte.

 

— Gracias… — Me sonrojo un poco, pero prefiero no añadir nada.

 

— Si no nos vemos, procuraré llamarte a menudo para darte las buenas noches.

 

— Genial. Me gusta mucho escucharte.

 

— Mañana, después de los entrenamientos, podría acompañarte hasta tu casa. Hasta la puerta, me refiero. Así podríamos estar más rato juntos. ¿Te apetece?

 

— Me encantaría.

 

— Fantástico. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Tenemos que descansar mucho para mañana.

 

— Vale. Que duermas bien… — Respiro hondo antes de terminar la frase. — Vicchan.

 

No le veo la cara, pero sé que Viktor está sonriendo. Lo noto en el sonido de su respiración en el teléfono.

 

— Buenas noches, cielo. Buena suerte en tu prueba.

  



	3. Capítulo 3

Empiezo a pensar que lo de dormir mal antes de un día importante se está volviendo algo crónico. El entrenamiento de ayer fue un completo desastre y he sido incapaz de dormir más de quince minutos seguidos. Me levanto como un alma en pena, sabiendo que voy a estar todo el día molido por el cansancio. Lo bueno es que al menos esta noche podré dormir a pierna suelta.

 

Esta vez no podía fallar; ayer puse tres alarmas para levantarme con tiempo, desayunar como es debido e ir a la pista temprano. No me puedo arriesgar a que me vuelva a quedar dormido. La idea es poder calentar antes de la prueba, pero sin que sea demasiado tiempo como para estar cansado. Me preparo cuidadosamente y empiezo a caminar hacia la escuela. Cuando llego al recinto, lo primero que hago es empezar a estirar en tierra, tratando de relajar todo el cuerpo. Va a salir bien, Yuri, va a salir bien.

 

¡Ah, dios! ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios y no confío para nada en que salga bien. No puedo pensar con claridad y mi cabeza va a toda velocidad, tratando de recrear la forma correcta de hacer los saltos. Siempre me han dicho que soy derrotista, pero no consigo ver cómo va a salir bien. De pronto me doy cuenta de que no he visto a Viktor en la pista. Levanto la cabeza mientras estiro las piernas y le busco con la mirada. No está. Definitivamente no está.

 

Me siento decepcionado. Una parte de mí esperaba que hubiese tenido el detalle de venir a verme, de animarme, de tranquilizarme un poco… y entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo ayer: “Lo único es que… es verdad lo de que nos veremos poco”. No sé qué narices estaba pensando. Me lo dijo ayer mismo; casi no nos vamos a ver. Probablemente ya estará entrenando en otra pista con el resto del reparto y no tendrá tiempo de venir a verme. De todas formas, me habría gustado que estuviera aquí.

 

Cojo un segundo el móvil para ponerlo en silencio y recuerdo el último comentario de Viktor de ayer. “Buenas noches, cielo. Buena suerte en tu prueba”. De alguna forma, y aunque prácticamente lo había olvidado, es como si ya me hubiese dado ánimos por adelantado. Viktor confía en mí. Si él confía en mí es porque sabe que puedo. Tengo que creer en su criterio y creer en mí también. Aunque me cueste horrores.

 

Respiro hondo. Estoy muy nervioso. Todavía no han empezado a llamar a la gente y ya noto como el corazón me late a mil por hora. Me pongo los patines en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y entro en la pista para empezar a calentar en el hielo. Veo de pasada a Phichit practicando algún que otro salto y me saluda con la mano en cuanto me ve. Al menos tengo una cara conocida en la pista, pero sigo notando cómo me tiemblan las piernas.

 

A los pocos minutos, Yakov entra en la pista acompañado por el resto de los miembros del jurado. Son unas cinco personas, todos de media edad y con cara de pocos amigos. Al verles llegar, todos los patinadores dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos ponemos en fila esperando instrucciones.

 

xXx

 

— Vamos a empezar con el _casting_. — Anuncia Yakov, tan simpático como de costumbre. Verle hablar de esa forma, como si no le importase lo más mínimo, hace que me ponga más tenso. — Os vamos a llamar por orden de lista; en cuanto estéis en el centro de la pista, se os dará una coreografía improvisada y tendréis dos intentos para ejecutarla sin fallos. Si no lo conseguís, no hace falta que os diga lo que va a pasar.

 

Trago saliva de golpe, porque ha llegado la hora de la verdad y no me siento preparado. Puedo sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Todos miramos al frente, sin saber exactamente cómo ni cuándo nos tenemos que mover. Empiezo a sentir la presión y cada vez me veo menos capaz de lograrlo. Nadie se atreve a pestañear. Tengo que hacerlo; sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero… ¿realmente puedo?

 

— Michele Crispino. — Anuncia una de las chicas que está junto a Yakov.

 

Michele pega un respingo en cuanto escucha su nombre, pero reacciona en seguida y se dirige al centro de la pista. Se le acerca lentamente una mujer de mediana edad con rasgos muy marcados y mirada de prepotencia. Se le queda mirando unos segundos, sin decir absolutamente nada.

 

— Siguiente. — Dice sin titubear lo más mínimo. — No tienes el perfil que buscamos.

 

Michele está tan sorprendido como nosotros. Ya no es que haya fallado la prueba, sino que ni si quiera le ha dejado intentarlo. ¿Qué clase de evaluación es esta? Michele la mira con cara de incredulidad, visiblemente enfadado.

 

— ¿Cómo que “siguiente”? ¡Ni si quiera me ha visto patinar!

 

— ¡Silencio! — Le manda callar la mujer. — No toleraré ningún tipo de insolencia. Soy Lilia Baranovskaya y yo decido quién actúa en mi espectáculo y quién no. ¡Siguiente!

 

Michael mira un instante a Yakov y se da cuenta de que no hay nada que hacer. Baja la cabeza y sale del hielo sin mirar a nadie más, totalmente humillado. El resto estamos que no podemos ni respirar. Así que esta es la famosa Lilia… Sabíamos que el grado de exigencia iba a ser alto, pero no esperábamos que llegase a tanto. Ahora entiendo por qué Viktor se sentía tan abrumado; que esta mujer te dirija tiene que ser un infierno.

 

xXx

 

Ya han hecho la prueba más de la mitad de los patinadores y yo ya no puedo más. Bueno, “hacer”, si contamos “hacer” como ponerse delante de Lilia e irse casi al instante. Solo la mitad de los candidatos han podido si quiera patinar. Supongo que buscarán un perfil muy concreto, pero me sigue pareciendo increíble. Cada segundo que pasa se me hace insufrible. No sé si me saldrá bien o no, solo quiero que acabe de una vez. Estoy deseando llegar a mi casa, darme un baño y aislarme del mundo. Siento que voy a salir ahí y me van a humillar, exactamente igual que al resto. Me cuesta respirar y el corazón me late a mil. Por favor, por favor…

 

-Yuri Plisetski.

 

Al escuchar mi nombre, doy un paso adelante, pero en seguida me doy cuenta de que otro chico se ha movido a la vez que yo. Me suelta una mirada de asesino en serie y va al centro de la pista. No sé por qué se ha puesto así, pero ojalá no tenga que cruzarme nunca con él. Yuri, te apellidas Katsuki, no Plisetski. Estoy tan nervioso que ya no sé ni lo que oigo.

 

Lilia examina su cuerpo de arriba abajo, pero esta vez parece bastante contenta. Qué raro. Gira a su alrededor y asiente con la cabeza, mientras todos los demás nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Es la primera vez que cambia su cara de enfado permanente por una expresión más neutra. Definitivamente, le gusta lo que ve y eso significa menos posibilidades para el resto.

 

— Triple lutz, combinación de axel y triple loop; dos saltos libres.

 

Yurio — así es como le llamaban nuestros compañeros de clase para no confundirnos. — escucha las órdenes con atención y empieza a patinar con una gran elegancia natural. Lo cierto es que nunca me había fijado en él. Es un chico extranjero, ruso, si no me equivoco, muy rubio, bajito y que tiene mala leche. Se dice que vino a esta escuela siguiendo a Viktor, aunque nadie lo sabe con certeza. En el club se habla mucho de él, aunque nunca hemos cruzado ni dos palabras. Me sorprende que estando en primero como yo, se pueda mover con tanta soltura. Definitivamente, mejor que yo.

 

Realiza los saltos a la perfección, todos seguidos, con fluidez y buen ritmo. Lilia parece más que complacida y el resto de jueces están muy sorprendidos por su actuación. Cuando termina de patinar, todos los presentes le aplauden sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cómo voy a competir con esto? Es imposible.

 

— Espera allí. — Le dice Lilia, señalando un extremo de la pista. Por lo que parece, es el único que ha “aprobado” por ahora.

 

El ambiente se vuelve más tenso todavía y ya nadie se atreve ni a hacer el más leve ruido. Después de un par de chicos, me doy cuenta de que soy el último. Genial, me toca el último; con lo que me gusta sufrir. Ya no hay otra, es mi turno. De todas formas, espero a que me llamen para no parecer maleducado. O tal vez parezco estúpido por no haber ido por mí mismo. ¡Ya no sé qué pensar!

 

— Katsuki Yuri. — Dicen por decir. Ya no hay nadie más. Solo yo.

 

El corazón se me va a salir por la boca de la tensión. Me coloco en el centro de la pista y espero pacientemente, intentando no moverme mucho y que no se note que estoy temblando. Lilia se acerca a mí y empieza a analizarme con sumo detalle, igual que a Yurio. ¿Eso es bueno, verdad? ¿Verdad? Intento auto-convencerme mientras espero algún tipo de señal por su parte.

 

— Aceptable.

 

¿”Aceptable”? ¿Eso qué quiere decir? Una sola palabra no me dice nada. Me gustaría que por una vez me dijeran qué quieren o qué les parezco directamente. Pero eso no va a pasar, claro que no. Mi cabeza va a mil por hora, no puedo parar de pensar.

 

— Triple Salchow, combinación triple Axel triple Loop, triple Lutz; dos saltos libres.

 

¡No me lo puedo creer! Esto quiere decir que he pasado “la primera mitad” de la prueba. Respiro hondo un par de veces y comienzo a patinar. No me lo creo, pero tengo que empezar a moverme. Casi no noto el hielo bajo mis pies; tengo los dedos entumecidos de la tensión y me cuesta respirar. Tú puedes, Yuri. Tienes que poder.

 

Me acerco al borde de la pista, tengo que hacer el primer salto. Ya ni recuerdo cuál era. ¿Triple Axel? ¿Era eso? ¿O cuádruple? Acabo haciendo un triple Loop limpio, seguido de una combinación de triple Axel y doble Loop. Al hacer el triple Lutz tuve que apoyar la mano en el suelo. ¡Mierda! Todo iba bien hasta llegar el Lutz. ¡Siempre el mismo problema!

 

Como saltos libres hago un triple axel y un triple toe loop en combinación. Creo que nadie se esperaba que aguantase dos combinaciones seguidas, porque tienen cara de asombro. Lilia me mira ligeramente enfadada, pero ni de lejos como cuando le gritó a Michel. Espero que eso signifique que todavía tengo posibilidades.

 

— Has cambiado los saltos. — Dice muy alto, casi gritándome. Son triple salchow, combinación triple axel triple loop, triple lutz y dos saltos libres. Tienes otra oportunidad, no te equivoques.

 

Ahora sí que estoy notando presión. Me lo juego todo a una única carta y no tendré más oportunidades. Noto el papel tan cerca que casi puedo verme ensayando con Viktor. No, no te confíes. Mantén la calma. Tengo que hacerlo. No. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

 

Respiro hondo de nuevo, tratando de concentrarme. Triple salchow, triple salchow… Me repito los saltos mentalmente para no olvidarnos. No puedo permitirme un error de ese tipo. Estoy tan concentrado tratando de recordar qué saltos tengo que hacer que me paso de vueltas en el primer triple, pero por suerte no toco el suelo. Elevo los brazos haciendo figuras, intentando ser creativo. Ha ido de un pelo. ¡Concéntrate, Yuri!

 

Creo que si enseño mi parte creativa y espontánea podré conseguir más puntos a mi favor; creo que la gente se está sorprendiendo, pero como casi no hacen ruidos, no puedo saber si voy bien o mal. La combinación de saltos la hago limpia, enlazándola con una secuencia de pasos. Parece que todo el mundo me mira con atención, porque no escucho ni el más leve ruido.

 

Bien, Yuri, llega el momento de la verdad. Visualiza el lutz; visualiza los pies, la posición de los brazos, el punto de equilibrio. Una vez despegue los pies del suelo, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Cojo impulso para saltar y…

 

Todo pasó muy despacio, como si lo estuviese viendo a cámara lenta. Por un momento tuve la sensación de que el que estaba viendo lo que me mostraban mis ojos no era yo. Veo como el escenario se mueve despacio a mi alrededor y mi punto de vista pasa de ser uno normal a girarse hacia uno de los lados. Por unos instantes sé qué está pasando y a la vez no. Noto como mis pies se separan del hielo, pero no soy capaz de volver a apoyarlos. Me caigo.

 

Y de pronto llega el dolor. Un dolor profundo y agudo en la pierna. Suelto un grito de dolor desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones. No sé exactamente qué ha pasado, pero me duele mucho. Me agarro el tobillo tratando de aliviar la zona o de dejar de sentirla. No lo sé, pero siento que tengo que agarrarla fuerte y apretarla con todas mis fuerzas. La gente se arremolina a mi alrededor, pero no me fijo en nadie porque casi no puedo ni abrir los ojos.

 

— ¡Llamad a la enfermería! ¡Rápido! — Reconozco la voz de Yakov, gritando al resto de los patinadores.

 

A los pocos minutos llega el fisioterapeuta y la médica del instituto, pero ya me da igual todo. Por mucho que me duela, por mucho que me preocupe la pierna, ya no tiene sentido. No sé qué me ha pasado, ni como me he caído; solo sé que he perdido mi oportunidad. Se ha acabado todo. Y he perdido.

  



	4. Capítulo 4

Estoy en la enfermería. Nada más llegar, me han examinado el pie y me han dado una ristra de calmantes para tomarme. Me he lesionado el tobillo. Justo en el momento más apropiado.

 

Por suerte no ha sido una lesión grave y podré empezar a entrenar en breve; el problema es que la obra es un mes y no van a esperar a que me reincorpore. Me da mucha rabia; al despertarme me dijeron que uno de los papeles iba a ser mío.

 

Al final, Viktor tenía razón cuando me dijo que sí que valía para la obra. Me alegro de poder darle la razón en eso. El problema es que ya da igual, porque no significa nada. Ya no podré formar parte de _Blancanieves sobre hielo_.

 

Prefiero no pensar en todo lo que esto significa. Me siento decepcionado y furioso y una parte de mí lucha por no pegarse un tiro. Ya no es por la obra, ni por pasar tiempo con Viktor; es por todo el retraso en mi carrera, todo lo que tendré que recuperar cuando vuelva y la frustración de casi conseguir el papel y quedarme a las puertas. Y no es solo eso, sino que me perderé todas las oportunidades para que me vean los ojeadores. Sé que todavía es pronto para mí, pero me hacía ilusión que me ficharan en primero y poder quitarme esa preocupación de encima de cara a la universidad; se ve que no podrá ser.

 

Mientras pienso, me doy cuenta de que mi mundo se está cayendo a pedazos, pero no soy muy consciente de ello. O, mejor dicho, no quiero saber todo lo que eso implica. Mi mirada se desliza por la habitación. Después de comprobar que no tenía nada preocupante, me han dicho que descanse toda la mañana en la enfermería mientras me encuentran algo para amparar un poco el tobillo cuando camine. Por lo menos no ha sido tan grave como para tener que utilizar muletas, pero el mero hecho de tener que estar alejado del hielo unos días hace que me sienta vacío y triste.

 

Cojo el teléfono que está en mi mesilla. Tengo un mensaje de mi madre diciendo que vendrán a buscarme al mediodía. Por lo menos hoy no tendré que volver a casa por mi cuenta y lo prefiero, aunque no sé muy bien cómo voy a mirarles a la cara. Entro en la agenda para llamar a Viktor, pero al marcar su número me doy cuenta en seguida de que está comunicando. ¿Cómo va a contestar durante un entrenamiento? No creo ni que lo tenga encendido. Le dejo un mensaje en whatsapp, resumiendo lo que ha sucedido y me tumbo en la cama para descansar un rato.

 

——————————————————

xXx

Cuando llegó mi madre a recogerme, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Empezó a gritar efusivamente si estaba bien, pero por mucho que le dijera que sí, seguía insistiendo. El fisio la puso al corriente de la situación y pareció quedarse un poco más tranquila, aunque yo sabía que seguía angustiada por mí. Mientras volvemos a casa en coche, intento distraerme y no escuchar lo que dice. Que si el deporte es peligroso, que si estaban preocupados por mí, que si debería dejarlo… No te preocupes, mamá. A este paso tendré que dejarlo quiera o no quiera.

 

Mi mirada se desliza por la ventana, más allá del horizonte. Tengo el teléfono en la mano, esperando a que suene, esperando a que vibre; esperando. Esperando a tener algún mensaje de Viktor, pero una y otra vez me encuentro con lo mismo: nada. Intento tomármelo con calma y pensar que es normal, pero cada vez estoy más inquieto. Sé que hoy había quedado con él para volver juntos hasta mi casa. Espero que, ya que no voy a poder estar con él, por lo menos no se quede esperando por mí en vano. Tal vez debería llamarle después de comer, por si tuviera el móvil encendido.

 

Al llegar a casa, desisto de mirar a la pantalla. Pongo el sonido al máximo para enterarme si me llama y me siento en mi cama. Me han dado una especie de zapato raro -cuyo nombre no recuerdo- que me ayuda a caminar sin mover el tobillo. Es increíblemente incómodo, pero por lo menos sé que es efectivo. Suspiro intentando resignarme, va a ser un suplicio dormir con esto puesto.

 

Entro en el ordenador y empiezo a ver vídeos de youtube. Ahora que no tengo entrenamientos, tengo todo el tiempo libre del mundo. Aprovecho para ponerme al día en un montón de temas que tenía abandonados por culpa del patinaje, aunque realmente no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Debería seguir manteniendo la dieta y mis horarios de sueño, pero tampoco creo que tenga que ser muy estricto si no puedo entrenar de todas formas. Me paso un buen rato embobado mirando la pantalla, hasta que sale en sugerencias un vídeo de Viktor. Es el campeonato regional del año pasado, en el que se clasificó para el mundial. Le echo de menos y no puedo de dejar de mirar esa miniatura, sin decidirme a clicar sobre ella.

 

Sé lo aclamado que fue en ese torneo y lo insignificante que me sentí a su lado. Yo también participé, pero no tuve ni una simple mención. Quedé de los últimos, tan abajo en la lista que dudo que alguien más recuerde que estuve allí. Dudo que alguien si quiera me recuerde, en general. Yo no soy como Viktor, yo no tengo fans ni sé lo que es que te vayan a esperar al aeropuerto, pero él sí. Ahora mismo, todo hace que me sienta desamparado del mundo, hasta algo tan obvio como que Viktor ha triunfado y yo no.

 

Veo que salen vídeos algo más antiguos y acabo clicando sobre uno de ellos, no sé si por masoquismo o por lo nervioso que estoy por no saber nada de él. Viktor parece mucho más joven que ahora; no es que ahora no lo sea, sino que su cara transmite algo diferente. No sabría muy bien por qué, pero tiene un aire más fresco y desenfadado en el vídeo y eso que no ha pasado tanto tiempo. Hasta aquel momento creo que no era demasiado conocido. Tal vez sea por eso.

 

Aquí fue donde empezó todo. Aquí fue donde empecé a admirarle, a querer seguirle de lejos. De alguna forma, esa sensación no me ha abandonado, porque nunca sé qué espera de mí, de nosotros. Debería hablar con él de lo nuestro, decirle que me siento intranquilo y frustrado… pero también sé que no me atrevo. No me atrevo a decirle que tengo dudas, que estoy preocupado, porque sé que le quitará peso como siempre; como si negara lo que me ocurre cuando se lo estoy confesando. Y eso me rompería.

 

Necesito decirle lo que siento y que lo acepte, que esté a mi lado, sin intentar fingir que los problemas no existen y que todo es maravilloso. Estoy comprobando en mis carnes que no es así, que el no saber qué está pasando me está matando y que tengo miedo de perderle. Definitivamente, tengo que hablar con él.

 

De pronto me doy cuenta de que mis padres llevan todo el día sin hacer ruido. Supongo que no quieren molestarme, pensando en si me habría dormido o no. Estoy tan deprimido que no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Me tumbo sobre la cama y me echo una siesta bastante larga. Todo está tan tranquilo y tan calmado que no parece ni mi casa.

 

Cuando me despierto, a través de la ventana se cuelan unos rayos de luz anaranjados. Sí que ha pasado tiempo, el suficiente para que empiece a ponerse el sol. Miro el móvil, y veo que Viktor todavía no ha dado señales de vida. Y yo me pregunto: ¿Cuál es el límite de lo establecido para preocuparse? ¿Cuándo sé que me estoy excediendo y cuándo sé que tengo que preocuparme de verdad?

 

Le llamo otra vez y esta vez me salta el contestador. Cuelgo con el corazón en un puño, lleno de rabia. Sé que es normal. Sé que está entrenando. Pero aun así no puedo dejarlo estar. Necesito hablar con él, necesito escucharle y que me tranquilice, pero no tengo forma de llegar hasta donde está. Noto como si corriera detrás, siguiéndole, siempre buscándole y esperando a que se apiade de mí y me haga caso. Me siento una mierda. Sé que no es su culpa, sé que está justificado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me da igual que tenga motivos para estar ausente. Me gustaría ver interés por su parte, que me buscase él a mí, que se pusiera a mi lado… pero supongo que eso no va a pasar.

 

Cansado, acabo bajando a relajarme al onsen. Mi familia vive y dirige unos baños públicos de aguas termales, principalmente para extranjeros, aunque también lo frecuenta gente del barrio. Normalmente no me gusta ir a los baños en sí, porque me resulta incómodo encontrarme con gente que no conozco de nada, pero hoy necesito calma. Siendo la hora que es, espero que no haya nadie. Efectivamente, la habitación está totalmente vacía cuando llego y aprovecho para dejar que el calor del agua me relaje un poco y me obligue a dejar la mente en blanco.

 

———————————

 

Mi ansiedad aumenta todavía más al día siguiente. Ningún mensaje. Nada. Ni si quiera ha visto mi mensaje de whatsapp. Intento tomármelo con calma, pero me siento intranquilo y no se me ocurre a nadie con quién hablar del tema. Decido quedarme un poco más en cama, ya que no tengo que ir al entrenamiento para nada, pero no puedo parar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Procuraré pasarme por la tarde para ver cómo le está yendo a Phichit, pero tampoco tengo demasiadas ganas. Tal vez esto es una señal. Tal vez debería hacer más amigos.

 

Al cabo de un rato me levanto, incapaz de estar en la cama. Desayuno tranquilamente y me voy hasta la parada del bus. Mi madre me ha dado dinero para que vaya en autobús a la escuela, por lo que la idea de encontrarme con Viktor a la salida es prácticamente imposible. Aunque no puedo echarle la culpa. No puedo andar tanto rato seguido con el tobillo así.

 

Cuando llego al _hall_ del edificio principal, siento que se ha hecho un milagro. Veo a Viktor que está con un grupo de gente que no conozco, incluido el chico rubio que me miró mal durante el _casting_. Puede que acabe de salir de su entrenamiento a puerta cerrada. Le llamo desde una cierta distancia, ya que no puedo correr y no quiero perderle de vista. Cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo, les dice algo a los chicos y se van sin él, esperándome estático donde estaba.

 

— ¡Viktor! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he llamado un millón de veces! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! — Me sale del alma gritar esto último y a la vez siento que se me quita un peso de encima al verle. Siento el impulso de abrazarle, pero como estamos en público, me obligo a frenarme y me quedo parado de pie a un metro de él.

 

— ¿Yo? Entrenando. Estuve esperándote un rato en la salida, pero no venías y los compañeros de reparto me invitaron a tomar algo.

 

¿Te has ido por ahí? — Pregunto algo molesto. Creía que no tenía tiempo para nadie, pero veo que me equivocaba.

 

No pude decirles que no y al final me quedé sin batería. —Trata de justificarse, aunque parece que no le gusta tener que darme explicaciones. — Lo dejé cargando en casa, así que no pude ver tus llamadas. Lo siento. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tal el _casting_?

 

Antes de contestar a sus preguntas, me quedo un segundo pensando. ¿Se ha ido a tomar algo con los del reparto? ¿En serio? ¿Tan ocupado está para mí y para ellos no hay problema en quedar? También me sorprende que nadie más le haya contado lo que ha ocurrido. Que ni si quiera lo haya oído de la gente que cotillea por los pasillos. Me cabrea mucho, pero antes que nada tengo que contarle lo que me ha pasado.

 

— Ha sido horrible. Ya no solo no me han cogido… — Dudo unos instantes antes de completar la frase. — Me he lesionado. El tobillo. No creo que pueda patinar hasta dentro de una semana o dos.

 

Se me queda viendo, totalmente quieto.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has lesionado? — Comenta todavía perplejo.

 

— Sí. — Admito con cierta vergüenza. — Me caí en un salto. Yo tampoco sé lo que ha pasado. — Bajo la cabeza al notar su cara de asombro. No quiero que vea lo afectado que estoy.

 

— Eso es terrible. Si lo llego a saber habría ido a verte en seguida. Lo siento mucho, Yuri. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 

Sí, lo siento. Eso es lo que me he estado diciendo a mí mismo estos días. Lo siento, Yuri. Eres imbécil y te has cargado tu futuro. Pero tú tranquilo, ¿eh? Que ya te aparecerá otra cosa. Definitivamente, soy imbécil. Viktor también tiene el impulso de acercarse a mí y abrazarme, pero le paro con una mano. No quiero hacer esto aquí y encima tener que aguantar rumores y cuchicheos.

 

— No te disculpes. No es culpa tuya. — Comento, también para evitar que se me acerque. — Lo único es que ya sí que es imposible que patine contigo. — Digo muy bajito, casi sin mover los labios.

 

Intento hablar sin que se me quiebre la voz, pero sé que por mucho que lo intente, se nota que prácticamente estoy llorando. Hasta este preciso momento, no era consciente de lo que me ha afectado la caída a nivel emocional. Ya no es solo tu futuro, Yuri. Tu relación también se está desmoronando poco a poco y no sabes cómo evitarlo.

 

— Es una lástima. — Repite, ignorando lo que le acabo de decir. — Me habría gustado estar contigo.

 

— Y a mí. Pero no tenías tiempo. — Digo con un toque amargo. Es una mera observación objetiva, pero está cargada de resentimiento. Y lo sé. Y lo sabe.

 

Levanta una ceja, como preguntándose de qué voy, pero no dice nada.

 

— No podía decir que no y sabes que no tengo elección con los horarios. — Dice acariciándome el pelo. — Procuraré tener el móvil cargado la próxima vez.

 

— No es eso. No es por el móvil. Es que parece que el tiempo nunca te llega para mí. Podría haberme muerto en el hospital y ni te habrías enterado.

 

Viktor nota que el ambiente ha cambiado radicalmente y aparta la mano de mí. Y ahí está. No sé si son los calmantes, la rabia acumulada o la tensión de no saber qué estaba pasando, pero me noto _sincero_. Sincero en el mal sentido de la palabra; esa sinceridad con la que podrías arrancarle la cabeza a alguien y sentirte poderoso y reafirmado al hacerlo. Esa sinceridad cargada de resentimiento. La sinceridad más hiriente de todas.

 

— Ibas a una prueba, no pensé que fuera tan importante. Preferí no molestarte porque creía que te pondría más nervioso. — Se frena un segundo y prosigue. — Los del equipo teníamos hambre. Llevábamos horas patinando sin parar, escuchando a Yakov y a Lilia echándonos la bronca todo el rato. Fui a esperarte un rato al camino, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba solo, me invitaron a cenar. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿No crees que es lógico que les dijera que sí? Fue solo una cena.

 

— ¿Y por qué no es lógico que sea conmigo?

 

Y ahí está, otro hachazo. Noto algo ardiendo dentro de mí, revolviéndome las entrañas. Como si todo lo que fuera a soltar ahora lo llevase cargado a las espaldas y ya no pudiera más. No queda mucha gente en los pasillos, pero la poca que hay se nos queda mirando, adelantándose a los acontecimientos

 

— No estás en el reparto. — Dice molesto. — Y te recuerdo que eres tú el que no quiere que nadie sepa que estamos juntos. Si fueras oficialmente mi novio, tal vez alguien me habría dicho lo que te había pasado y habría ido a verte a la enfermería. Pero no, para todo el mundo soy tu amigo o ni si quiera eso. ¿En serio esperas que la gente reaccione tal como quieres sin poner nada de tu parte? Eso es muy infantil.

 

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Me está echando las culpas? Después de desaparecer durante horas, dejarme con el corazón en un puño temblando de miedo, ahora me llama crío a la cara. Probablemente no pretendía decirme nada malo, pero me siento atacado. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Noto el calor agolpándose en las mejillas.

 

— No sé qué pensarán de ti los que vayan contigo de juerga. Ah, no, que somos patinadores. Se supone que nosotros no deberíamos salir de fiesta.

 

— Ah, ahora es eso. Estás celoso de que a mí me vaya bien y a ti no. — Dice mirándome con pena. PENA.

 

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué iba a estar celoso de ti!?

 

— Porque soy un patinador profesional. — Me dice con su mirada clavada en la mía. — Un patinador que no necesita ojeadores para vivir de ello. Y tú acabas de perder la oportunidad de tu vida y probablemente no vuelvas a tener otra.

 

Ahí está. Esa dosis de sinceridad que yo tanto buscaba. Era lo que querías, ¿no, Yuri? Esa parte oculta de Viktor que sabías que existía. En ningún momento ha creído en ti. Solo te apoyaba por afecto, no por talento. Lo que no esperabas… era que fuera a clavarte un puñal en el pecho y ensañarse con la herida.

 

Las palabras de Viktor me han sentado como un puñetazo en el estómago; tengo ganas incluso de abrazarme a mí mismo, pero no puedo. Noto que las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, pero lucho por reprimirlas. Siento que, a la vez, el golpe me ha despertado y he abierto los ojos de golpe. No pienso dejar que me gane. No de esta manera.

 

— Al menos yo no abandono a la gente que me importa por una estúpida obra de teatro. — Le recrimino con rabia. Acabo de incumplir lo que le dije ayer. Le prometí que no subestimaría la obra. Pufff. Ahora mismo todas mis palabras van cargadas de veneno y me da igual.

 

— ¿Abandonar? No. Estaba ocupado y te dije que iba a estarlo.

 

— Ocupadísimo. — Digo en tono burlón, mucho más alto de lo normal. La gente empieza a arremolinarse y cuchichear.

 

— Pues sí, ocupadísimo. ¿O qué te crees? ¿Que el patinaje profesional es tener casi todo el día libre? Pues no. Son jornadas intensivas. Si fuésemos patinadores, dudo mucho que tuviéramos mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

 

— ¿Por nuestras rigurosas rutinas? — Afirmo de nuevo, dolido y enfadado.

 

— Pues sí. — Dice con su tono frío de antes. — Y es algo que un simple _amateur_ jamás podrá entender.

 

Ya está. Esta es la gota que ha colmado el vaso. ¡Me ha llamado _amateur_! ¡Como si nunca hubiese competido contra él! Bueno, como si nunca hubiese competido contra nadie en general. Sí, me ha ganado, pero eso no hace que sea inferior a él. No me convierte en un felpudo. Noto que me hierve la sangre y a partir de este momento, dudo que pueda controlarme.

 

— ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una mierda!¡YO COMPETÍ CONTIGO! ¡No soy un maldito _amateur_! ¡y si no lo entiendes, es que ni si quiera me conoces!

 

— ¿Tratarte como a una mierda? ¡ja! ¡Como si no me hubiese esforzado por hacerte sentir a gusto conmigo! — Dice alzando la voz mucho más de lo normal, como si hubiese explotado. — ¡Como si nunca me hubiese esforzado en darte confianza! Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡NO TE LA MERECES! ¡Porque la gente como tú nunca logra nada en la vida!

 

— ¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO INÚTIL?

 

— ¡Eres un ingenuo que se cree que todo le va a salir bien! ¡Además, siempre que hemos estado juntos me has rechazado de todas las formas posibles! ¡Dudo que ni si quiera te guste!

 

— ¡CLARO QUE ME GUSTAS!

 

— ¡PUES ME SIENTO USADO! — Me grita más fuerte que antes, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. — ¡Como si solo te hubieses acercado a mí por la fama!

 

¡Me acaba de llamar APROVECHADO con todas las letras! Sé lo que estoy a punto de decir y no va a ser agradable para nadie. No estoy tan fuera de mí para no razonar lo que digo, pero una parte de mí me empuja a hacerlo. Me repito la frase varias veces, sin saber muy bien si seré capaz de pronunciarla o no. _Hazlo_ — Me susurra mi yo interno— _Hazlo y acabemos con esto de una vez._

 

— ¡SI ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS DE MÍ, NO VUELVAS A HABLARME EN LA VIDA!

 

Así es como se destruye un sueño, un amor, un héroe. Cojo la alianza de Viktor; ese anillo que tanto significó para mí. Me lo regaló al poco tiempo de salir juntos y siempre lo he llevado encima de forma disimulada. Lo miro y no veo más que una mentira materializada en un trozo de metal. Siento rabia, asco y odio, todo a la vez. Sé que le voy a destrozar. Sé que no hay vuelta atrás, pero ya no puedo más. Se acabó.

 

Cojo el anillo en mis dedos, siento el frío del metal en las yemas. Lo agarro con todas mis fuerzas y lo golpeo contra el suelo, haciendo un sonido metálico ensordecedor. Viktor me mira estupefacto, sin apenas cambiar la expresión de su cara. No se lo esperaba, ni él ni nadie. El _hall_ se ha quedado en completo silencio, como si respirar fuera a empeorar el momento. Está dolido, más dolido de lo que me imaginaba.

 

— Muy bien. — Dice en un tono seco, casi inexpresivo, después de haber estado unos segundos en silencio. — Hemos terminado.

 

Viktor se dirige a la salida, se saca su anillo, abre un cubo de basura y lo tira dentro, yendo hacia clase sin mirar hacia atrás un solo instante. Todos me miran, sin saber qué hacer y yo solo tengo un impulso. Echo a correr, con el tobillo dolido y todo, sin importarme una mierda si volveré a caminar bien o no. No siento el dolor, no siento nada. Y de camino a casa, me echo a llorar en el primer sitio sin gente que encuentro.


	5. Capítulo 5

Sabes que todo va mal cuando pasan los días y te importan cada vez menos las consecuencias de tus actos. Si tuviera que describir cómo me siento ahora mismo, no tendría palabras para reflejar todo lo que me está pasando. Parezco una planta a la que han sacado del tiesto y la han dejado con las raíces al aire, sin saber muy bien a qué agarrarse ni si conseguirá volver a brotar.

 

Llevo días viendo el móvil de soslayo, sin recibir una triste notificación de nadie. De algún modo, espero de forma inconsciente un mensaje, una llamada, una foto de Viktor, pero sé que es imposible. Me duele y sé que a él también; por eso no va a pasar.

 

También llevo tres días sin salir de mi cuarto. Ni clases, ni entrenamientos ni nada. La primera vez que le dije a mi madre que no iba a ir a clase, me vio tan mala cara que me creyó cuando le dije que no estaba bien. Y no lo estoy; pero ya no sé si es una excusa para no volver al instituto o si de verdad sigo hecho añicos como hace unas horas. No quiero volver a enfrentarme a esa situación; tener que ver a Viktor, aguantar los comentarios de mis compañeros… Dios, seguro que todo el mundo está hablando de lo que pasó el otro día en el pasillo. No quiero tener que aguantar que me juzguen y me señalen por un espectáculo tan lamentable.

 

Mi madre no sabe nada de Viktor; ni que me gustaba, ni que estábamos juntos ni mucho menos que discutimos ayer. Sabía que le admiraba como patinador, al igual que admiro a muchos otros, pero no creo que sea capaz de imaginarse lo mucho que me ha afectado esto y lo poco dispuesto que estoy a levantar cabeza. Llevan llamado dos días seguidos del instituto y mi madre siempre les ha respondido lo mismo: que me encuentro mal y que en seguida retomaré las clases; pero sinceramente, espero que ese momento no llegue muy pronto.

 

Desde mi cuarto escucho como suena el timbre de la puerta. No sé quién es, pero a estas horas de la tarde, dudo que sea el correo. Agudizo el oído y escucho la voz de Phichit hablando con mi madre. No quiero ni imaginarle qué le estará diciendo, pero no quiero que pase. No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero fingir que estoy bien. Noto una molestia en el pecho cuando escucho pasos subiendo las escaleras y rechino los dientes. Ahora no. No me apetece.

 

— Yuri. — Dice llamando a la puerta. — Soy yo, Phichit. ¿Podemos hablar…?

 

Obviamente, no me apetece lo más mínimo, pero no soy capaz de ser demasiado borde con él. O tal vez sí.

 

— No tengo ganas. — Respondo con franqueza. Él pasa igualmente y se sienta en la silla de mi ordenador.

 

— Oye… No sé qué ha pasado el otro día, pero tenemos que hablar.

 

— No hay nada de qué hablar.

 

— Ah, ¿no? ¿Nada? — Dice con tono despreocupado, pero a la vez molesto. — ¿Qué tenías con Viktor? ¿Y por qué acabasteis a gritos en el recibidor?

 

— No es asunto tuyo.

 

— Sí lo es. Si estás así, si lo es. ¿Te crees que te voy a dejar sufriendo solo? ¿Tan mal amigo te crees que soy?

 

Me extraña que siga pensando que somos buenos amigos, cuando en los últimos meses apenas hemos intercambiado unas pocas palabras. Lo más probable es que él se sienta solo, igual que yo, y por eso se aferra a mí. La verdad, no tengo paciencia para lidiar con esto ahora mismo.

 

— Sé que no lo eres, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

 

— Si estabais saliendo juntos… — Dice dudando por dónde seguir la conversación. — Tal vez fue todo muy precipitado.

 

Me quedo callado, esperando a que siga hablando. No tengo la más mínima intención de intervenir y ni de aclararle nada, pero que insista tanto en seguir sacando el tema hace que me moleste más de lo necesario. Le escruto con la mirada, al ver que está esperando una reacción por mi parte.

 

— Mira, tienes razón, no es cosa mía. Pero lo de gritarle de todo en público fue un error. Deberías disculparte.

 

— ¿¡Yo!? — Exclamo indignado — Ni muerto. Se lo merecía. — Digo totalmente convencido, aunque una parte de mí sabe que no es cierto.

 

— Eh, eh. — Me dice instándome a bajar el volumen. — Soy tu amigo, ¿recuerdas? Vengo a ayudar.

 

— Pues no lo estás haciendo. — Comento con amargura, como si todavía quedase algo de veneno en mis palabras.

 

— Sí que lo hago. — Recalca mirándome seriamente. — Creo que has tomado una mala decisión y que te vas a arrepentir de haberlo hecho. Por ahora es solo una discusión, pero si dejas que pase el tiempo, no volverás a hablar con él. Nunca.

 

Siento como cada una de sus palabras es una aguja que se me va clavando poco a poco. Tiene razón y sé que debo dársela. Echo de menos a Viktor y no quiero que desaparezca de mi vida, pero tampoco quiero darle la razón. Todo lo que le grité en el pasillo del instituto era cierto y siento que podía haber puesto más de su parte para que las cosas funcionaran. Tal vez no era ni el momento, ni el lugar, ni la forma de decirlo, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

 

— Yuri… — Dice preocupado. — No sé si le ves como tu padre, tu amigo, tu novio o tu ídolo, pero sea lo que sea, si no te tragas tu orgullo, perderás a alguien importante para ti. Y los dos sabemos lo duro que es.

 

Sus palabras siguen punzándome y el estómago empieza a darme vueltas. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es que se vaya y me deje desconectar del mundo. Me siento hasta mareado del estrés y la tensión. Tal vez debería tragarme el orgullo como dice, pero no me parece justo. Esto no es cosa mía; es todo culpa suya.

 

— No tengo la culpa; no voy a disculparme si no he hecho nada malo. — Digo con sequedad.

 

— Eso es lo de menos. — Dice quitándole hierro. — Lo haces por recuperarle, no por demostrar que tienes razón. Sé que le importas; lo sé desde que llegué al instituto. Si le pides perdón, aunque creas que no tienes la culpa, seguro que te perdona.

 

— No creo que sea así. — Digo notándome más sensible. — Nunca me había hablado de esa forma y seguirá enfadado. Pero oye, ¿cómo que desde que llegaste?

 

— Viktor siempre te presta más atención al resto.

 

— Ah, sí, mucha atención. La misma que a sus compañeros de reparto. — Comento todavía dolido.

 

— Sí, mucha atención. — Repite convencido. — Siempre te mira, hasta cuando no hablas.

 

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

 

— … Porque… yo le miro a él.

 

Espera un segundo. Sé que esta frase tiene un doble sentido que no logro asimilar. ¿Qué? No, en serio, ¿Qué? ¿Está diciéndome que es gay también? No sé cómo tomarme la noticia, si alegrarme por mi amigo o cabrearme porque le guste mi novi… mi ex. Siento en mi interior tristeza y rabia a la vez, tanto que no sé ni cómo ponerme. Mi cara debe de ser un poema, porque en seguida empieza a hacer aspavientos con las manos.

 

— No, no, no en ese sentido, te lo prometo. — Dice muerto de la vergüenza. — Yo solo le admiro como patinador y me fijo mucho en él. Pero no me gusta, para nada.

 

 

Ah, menos mal. Qué susto me ha dado. Respiro aliviado, tratando de que no se me note demasiado, pero por su cara veo que se ha dado cuenta. ¿Por qué todos mis amigos tienen que conocerme tan bien? ¿Tan obvio es lo que estoy pensando? A lo mejor va a ser verdad que el problema lo tengo yo.

 

— A parte, Yuri, no puedes olvidarte de algo muy obvio.

 

— ¿El qué?

 

Hace una pausa.

 

— Viktor no es japonés. — Dice de forma pausada. — Sé que es algo evidente, pero… a veces se nos olvida que los demás no le dan el mismo valor a las cosas que nosotros. No es que los japoneses seáis tampoco los más expresivos del mundo… pero sí que es cierto que Viktor es más retraído.

 

No sé si reírme por la estupidez que acaba de decirle, darle la razón, porque es algo muy obvio o fingir que no ha pasado nada y seguir con la conversación. Viktor siempre ha sido mucho más cariñoso y expresivo conmigo de lo que yo lo he sido con él. Supongo que es su forma de justificar a Viktor como último recurso para que le pida perdón. No quiero dejarme convencer, pero a lo mejor lo hago.

 

— Me da igual que sea ruso. Seguro que ahora mismo se lo está pasando genial con sus compañeros de reparto. Porque claro, para ellos sí que tiene tiempo.

 

— ¿Qué dices? — Exclama extrañado. — Desde que pasó lo del otro día, Viktor está fatal. Yakov no deja de echarle la bronca y están muy preocupados por lo que pasará con la obra. Puede que te parezca un témpano de hielo, pero las cosas también le hacen daño.

 

Eso sí que me enerva. O sea, que es culpa mía, Viktor es solo la víctima y debería pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le estoy haciendo. Pues no, no quiero. ¡Que asuma su parte de culpa y que se disculpe por haber pasado de mí desde que se anunció la función! ¿Que me mira de forma especial? Pues poco se lo he notado en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Podría haberse esforzado un poco más.

 

— Seguro que ahora está destrozado. — Dice muy convencido. — Se le veía muy inseguro.

 

— ¡Ja! Seguro que se lo está pasando pipa con sus compis chachi guays. ¿Qué te apuestas?

 

— No es cierto.

 

— ¿Ah no? — Digo poniéndome en pie casi al instante, como un autómata. — Pues vamos a comprobarlo.

 

Empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta. Noto como el calor me empieza a subir de nuevo a las mejillas y el enfado se hace palpable. Voy a ir a esa maldita pista, demostrarle a Phichit que el muy cabrón se lo está pasando pipa con sus amiguitos de los cojones y reafirmar que no tengo por qué disculparme y asumir que se ha terminado para siempre.

 

— ¡Oye, espera! — Grita detrás de mí, cogiéndome de un brazo. — Tienes mal el tobillo, no puedes ir corriendo como si nada.

 

— Pues vamos en autobús.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¡Es absurdo! Si solo vas para recriminarle más cosas, no va a servir de nada. Al revés, todo irá a peor.

 

— ¿No querías que hablase con él? ¡Pues vamos!

 

Sigo caminando, esta vez bajando por las escaleras. Phichit parece haberse rendido y me sigue en silencio, sin opinar nada al respecto. Sabe que cuando me empeño con algo es imposible sacarme de ahí y va a tener que lidiar con ello. No le veo la cara, pero sé que está frunciendo los labios y me mira sin saber qué decirme.

 

— Al menos vamos en bus. Tienes que descansar ese tobillo.

 

— Vale.

 

 

———————————————————

xXx

 

Cuando llegamos a la pista en la que estaban ensayando la obra, no hay prácticamente nadie. No quedan coches en la entrada y casi todas las luces parecen apagadas. Es bastante tarde y se supone que deberían estar acabando ya la sesión. Me dirijo a la puerta con decisión y tanteo el pomo. Está abierto, debe de haber alguien.

 

— Yuri, para el carro. — Dice Phichit tratando de traerme algo de cordura. — Puede que estén cerrando y que ya no esté.

 

— No conoces a Viktor. Hay luces dentro, ¿no? Pues está aquí. — Digo con toda confianza. — Él siempre es el último en marcharse.

 

Sé que estoy haciendo esto por pura cabezonería; por no darle la razón a Phichit; por reafirmar mis opiniones; por no dar mi brazo a torcer; para poder ponerle remedio a mi sufrimiento… Por volver a ver a Viktor.

 

Me deslizo por las escaleras procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Tengo que ir más despacio por el tobillo, pero no me importa lo más mínimo. No es que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, pero tampoco quería que me vieran espiando los ensayos de la obra. Si Yakov se enterase me montaría un pollo y me dejaría sin entrenar. Aunque claro, ya no puedo entrenar por mi tobillo, por lo que debería darme igual.

 

Llegamos a la pista principal, donde hay tan solo un par de focos encendidos. La pista es espectacular y no tenía ni idea de que la escuela pudiera utilizar un recinto así. Las gradas son infinitamente mejores y más numerosas que las que tenemos en la pista del instituto, mucho más acolchadas y cómodas. Además, se nota que todo es reciente y nuevo y me da mucha rabia no poder disfrutar yo también de este sitio.

 

Le indico a Phichit que me siga y nos ponemos de un lado apartado de la pista para que no nos vean. Tal y como esperaba, yo tenía razón. Ahí está Viktor, con el chico malhumorado del _casting_ que casi me mata con la mirada. Yurio, creo que se llama. Solo quedan ellos dos en la pista y se ve que están practicando en serio. La coreografía es, efectivamente, una maravilla y requiere mucha técnica y práctica. No me extraña que fueran tan exigentes en la prueba; yo dudo que fuese capaz de hacer eso sin un año de preparación.

 

Ambos parecen muy compenetrados, moviéndose sincronizados a la perfección. No se escucha ninguna música, pero es posible que les hayan apagado el equipo de sonido por la hora. A penas se les ve con la poca luz que hay, pero me quedo fascinado por sus movimientos. En especial por los de Viktor.

 

En este momento es cuando mi estómago se encoge sobre sí mismo y empieza a engullirse poco a poco. Viktor tenía razón: me muero de envidia. Yo también querría patinar así de bien, tener esos entrenamientos, esa complicidad con Viktor… ese talento. “La gente como tú nunca logra nada en la vida”. Así me lo había dicho y ahora que les veo juntos, no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Al lado de estos monstruos, yo no soy más que una hormiga soñando con cruzar el mar.

 

Siento que una lágrima de impotencia se asoma por mis mejillas, mientras los veo girar muy pegados. Llevo llorando durante días, por lo que casi se ha vuelto algo rutinario. Todo es tan bello y a la vez tan triste para mí… Les tengo ahí al lado, pero es como si nos separase una barrera invisible además del hielo; como si Viktor nunca hubiese estado a mi alcance realmente.

 

— Yuri… — Me susurra Phichit colocándome la mano sobre el hombro. — ¿Ves como solo estaba ensayan…? No llores…

 

Mierda, me ha visto. Sé que era casi imposible, pero no quería que Phichit me viera llorar. Sé que intenta ayudarme, pero soy incapaz de detenerme. Y ya cuando creo que ha pasado lo peor, ocurre algo que no me esperaba lo más mínimo. Un beso.

 

Se están besando. Viktor y Yurio se están besando. Solos. En medio de la pista. Noto como la boca se me abre de par en par, tanto que tengo que tapármela con la mano para no pegar un grito de la impresión. Phichit parece tan sorprendido como yo, pero me tira del brazo para decirme que lo mejor es que nos vayamos. Y es cierto, ya no tengo nada más que ver aquí.

 

No puede estar pasando. Decidme que no está pasando.

Ya es demasiado tarde.


	6. Capítulo 6

Es muy tarde. Tan tarde que ya no tengo ningún autobús que me lleve a casa. Phichit parece preocupado, pero no consigue que diga ni una palabra. A estas alturas, negar lo que siento por Viktor es absurdo; lo sabe de sobra e intenta suavizar un poco la situación, pero no lo consigue. Realmente no le estoy escuchando.

 

— Oye, Yuri, podrías quedarte a dormir en mi casa. — Dice de forma pausada. — Así no tendrías que caminar tanto.

 

Sé que lo está haciendo a propósito para evitar el tema; también supongo que no quiere dejarme solo por si vuelvo a montar un numerito como el del otro día. Tal vez no sea una mala idea lo de cambiar de aires, pero tendría que llamar a mi madre y eso tampoco me haría ninguna gracia. No quiero que haga preguntas.

 

— No sé. No estoy seguro de que mi madre me vaya a dejar.

 

— Si quieres hablo yo con ella. — Se ofrece. Dudo mucho que mi madre acepte algo así por las buenas. Le paso el móvil sin interés, mientras me dedico a mirar a mi alrededor. No hay prácticamente nada interesante que ver, pero no tengo fuerzas para lidiar con nada ni nadie.

 

Escucho a Phichit hablando con mi madre, pero no estoy prestando mucha atención a lo que dice. No puedo quitarme a Viktor en la cabeza, su beso con Yurio, su forma de hablarme cuando discutimos y cómo han terminado las cosas. Phichit tiene razón, no quiero que acabe de esta forma, pero claro… Tampoco creo que pueda superar un golpe así.

 

En el fondo siempre lo he sabido: Viktor no me necesita. En tan solo unos días ya se ha olvidado de mí y ha conseguido un sustituto. No valgo nada; nada para él y esto lo demuestra. Yo, inocente de mí, quería creer que sus palabras eran de verdad; que me quería y que yo le importaba. Se impone la realidad. Solo soy otro más en su lista de numerosos amantes. Sabía que tenía fama de ser un ligón, pero quise creer que todo era porque no había encontrado a la persona adecuada. Tenía que haberlo visto venir cuando me hablaba de forma dulce. Esa no es la forma de hablar de una persona normal; es la forma de hablar de alguien que sabe engatusar a la gente.

 

Debería intentar olvidarle, pasar del tema y renunciar a todo. Tal vez tenga razón. Tal vez el patinaje no sea para mí y solo esté perdiendo el tiempo. He hecho muchas amistades por el camino y he vivido experiencias maravillosas, pero de ahí a convertirlo en una carrera profesional hay una gran diferencia. Ni si quiera sé si es viable ahora que no voy a participar en la obra.

 

Phichit cuelga el teléfono y me saca de mis pensamientos.

 

— Tu madre dice que puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela. Si estás bien para salir por ahí, estás bien para ir a clase.

 

Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Ahora en lo último que quiero pensar es tener que volver al instituto y aguantar las miradas inquisitivas de todo el mundo. Ya no es solo la discusión, sino que llevo desaparecido tres días. Obviamente, todo el mundo va a hacer preguntas y todas van a tratar de lo mismo. Suspiro muy cansado; no quiero tener que pasar por eso otra vez.

 

— Anda, vamos. — Me dice Phichit.

 

xXx

 

Phichit vive hacia las afueras, pero en un barrio muy bien comunicado. Vive en una casa con sus padres y sus hermanos, por lo que no les molesta que haya uno más. Cuando llegamos, les comenta que me quiero quedar a dormir — Aunque realmente no es que tenga otra opción. — y les dice que ya hemos cenado para que me dejen en paz y no insistan. De todas formas, no tengo hambre.

 

Me coloca un futón en el medio de su cuarto para que pueda dormir cómodamente y se sienta en el suelo, a mi lado. Sé que está preocupado por mí y que quiere ayudarme, pero no sé si quiero estar con nadie ahora mismo. Tengo el estómago encogido, noto un vacío en el pecho y no logro pensar con claridad. Solo quiero que se vaya toda esta angustia que no me deja respirar.

 

— Oye, Yuri… — Murmura sin saber si realmente quiero que me hable, intentando no molestar. — Quiero que sepas que no pasa nada, que todo va a salir bien.

 

Tardo un poco en contestar; parece que me cuesta procesar las palabras. Además, odio cuando la gente me dice que todo va a ir bien. Obviamente no es así y parece que son frases hechas que van repitiendo unos y otros. Como si yo no me mereciera que me hablasen directamente, sin generalizar.

 

— No lo creo… — Comento con desgana.

 

— Que sí. Solo tienes que tener un poco de fe.

 

— ¡Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a arreglar algo! ¡Mira lo que ha tardado en buscarse a otro! — Grito enfadado mientras aprieto la mandíbula con frustración. A este paso no dejaré nunca de llorar. Lo tengo asumido.

 

Sé que no debo hablarle mucho más alto de lo que corresponde, pero no puedo evitarlo. He saltado como una rata al caer en la trampa. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por intentar contener las lágrimas, pero no lo consigo. No es una cuestión de vergüenza ni de hombría, sino de orgullo. Estoy harto. No quiero llorar más por alguien que no me merece. No quiero llorar por alguien que es capaz de irse tan tranquilo con otro y fingir que yo nunca he existido.

 

— No me refiero a eso. — Alarga una mano hacia mí y la coloca sobre mi hombro. — Si está con Yurio después de tan poco tiempo, estás mejor sin él. — Noto que hace un esfuerzo por no decir su nombre, “Viktor”, como si fuera una palabra tabú. En parte lo agradezco. — Sé que ahora te sientes que todo va mal, pero lo creas o no, esa sensación se irá.

 

— No lo creo…

 

— Sí que lo hará. — Dice con confianza. — duele, pero solo tienes que darte tiempo. En unos días, semanas o meses, lo verás todo de otra manera.

 

— ¿Meses? ¿Tanto tiempo?

 

— No lo sé. Depende de ti.

 

Me tumbo en el futón, pensando en todo lo que me acaba de decir. Es posible que tenga razón y que solo sea algo transitorio, pero ahora parece que todo se viene abajo, que ya nada volverá a ser como antes, que no sirvo para nada. Me meto entre las mantas y me enrosco con ellas. Creo que ya va siendo hora de dar por terminado este día tan horrible. A lo mejor mañana tengo más suerte. O no. Phichit se tumba a mi lado y me abraza de forma dulce. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me daba cariño de forma desinteresada.

 

— Phichit… -Murmuro todavía tumbado— Gracias.

 

— De nada. — Responde mientras se separa de mí y se sube a su cama.

 

xXx

 

Al día siguiente tomo una decisión bastante drástica. Sé que va a ser algo muy impopular y que no me va a apoyar nadie, pero me da igual. Me dirijo a la pista de patinaje con decisión, buscando a Yakov. Sé que suele estar aquí un rato todos los días antes de entrar en clase, por lo que no me cuesta localizarle en la pista. Al verme, no me presta mucha atención, pero le hago un gesto en la mano para que se acerque.

 

Viene hasta donde estoy, con cara de pocos amigos, preguntándose qué querrá este niñato. Sé que el gesto no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. El resto de los patinadores nos miran con curiosidad. Ya sé que estará de mal humor solo por haberle hecho salir de la pista, pero no es el momento de preocuparse por eso.

 

— Tengo que hablar contigo. — Le digo algo temeroso. Aunque quiero sonar convencido, me sigo notando inseguro.

 

Parece perplejo. De todos los comentarios que podía haberle hecho, probablemente este era el que menos se esperaba de todos. Además, no suelo ser una persona muy abierta, por lo que seguramente tampoco se esperaba que apareciera después de varios días de esta manera. Se me queda mirando unos segundos y comienza a andar por uno de los pasillos de las gradas.

 

— Vamos a mi despacho.

 

———————————————

xXx

 

Es la primera vez que entro en el despacho de uno de los profesores, especialmente en el de Yakov. Me sorprende ver las paredes empapeladas con pósters de patinadores, las vitrinas llenas de trofeos de antiguos alumnos y un montón de fotos de los que supongo que fueron los deportistas que ha entrenado a lo largo de los años. En una de las estanterías encuentro una foto de Viktor, alzando su primera medalla en el podio. Clavo mi mirada en sus ojos y doy un respingo, pero me contengo. Él se sienta en la silla al otro lado de la mesa y me hace un gesto para que haga lo propio.

 

— ¿Es por el numerito del otro día? — Dice bastante molesto. Las noticias vuelan, pero no me esperaba que lo ya lo supiera.

 

— No. Es por mí.

 

Dudo unos segundos si seguir o no. Siento que la foto de Viktor me observa desde su marco y me hace dudar. Planeo mentalmente cómo puedo ser lo más claro y directo posible. Me mira con intensidad, buscando acortar la conversación. Sé que no le gusta lo más mínimo que le haga perder el tiempo, pero por una vez, le voy a obligar a escucharme.

 

— ¿Y bien?

 

— No voy a participar en el torneo regional. — Digo del tirón y sin respirar.

 

Y ¡bum! Lo he conseguido. El ambiente se vuelve candente y me esfuerzo por mantenerme firme y no cambiar la cara. No quiero que me vea asustado ni indeciso, sino que acepte que es una decisión meditada y firme. De todas formas, viendo cómo se le está hinchando la vena de la frente, dudo mucho que se lo haya tomado bien.

 

— Lo dirás en broma. — Dice ligeramente alterado. Noto que intenta frenar su cólera, sin conseguirlo realmente— Estás en este instituto por una beca deportiva. No puedes elegir retirarte sin más.

 

— No es retirarme sin más, estoy lesionado. — Afirmo con propiedad. — Sé que no puedo dejar el equipo, pero sí puedo decidir no presentarme a un evento por causa de fuerza mayor. Y estar lesionado y sin entrenar creo que es un buen motivo para no hacerlo.

 

Se levanta de la silla y empieza a pasear a mi alrededor, como un animal enjaulado deseando escapar. Es bastante irónico, porque el que está verdaderamente enjaulado soy yo. No sé si mirarle o no, pero su movimiento constante me está poniendo nervioso.

 

— Lo que deberías estar haciendo es ver a tus compañeros en la pista todos los días y entrenar el tren superior mientras tengas el tobillo inmovilizado. Es un esguince, no te has partido la pierna. En una semana podrás empezar a patinar otra vez— Dice muy serio.

 

— Sigue siendo cosa mía.

 

— No, no lo es. — Hace una pausa, parándose delante de mí. Noto que el entrecejo se le empieza a marcar, mostrando una arruga muy pronunciada. — Cuando llevas esa chaqueta, representas a esta escuela y todo lo que ello conlleva. Asume tus responsabilidades y reincorpórate al entrenamiento cuanto antes.

 

Me levanto de un salto de la silla; me doy la vuelta, enfadado, pensando en irme dando un portazo. Ya no quiero oír nada más. Estoy harto. Ni si quiera piensan dejarme decidir sobre mi carrera como _amateur_. Ni si quiera tengo voto ni opinión sobre lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Como si al entrar en esta escuela estuviese sentenciado a vivir sin pena ni gloria. Me hierve la sangre. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego a seguir siendo el felpudo de todo el mundo!

 

— ¡No voy a seguir en este maldito equipo! — Grito enfadado. — Si esto es lo que significa este ridículo chándal, entonces no quiero tener nada que ver con el patinaje.

 

Yakov se acerca a mí, sin decir nada. Clava sus ojos en los míos, como si fuese a derretirme con la mirada, como si pretendiese perforarme con ellos. Y veo en él, en su color claro nórdico, como brilla una chispa de espontaneidad. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ha levantado el brazo y me ha dado una bofetada en la mejilla.

 

No lo vi venir, en parte porque nunca pensé que podría llegar a agredirme. Me sujeto la cara, estupefacto por lo que acaba de pasar. Todavía no me puedo creer que me haya puesto la mano encima. Duele. Y duele mucho. Me ha dado con todas sus fuerzas y dudo que se me vaya a pasar en cinco minutos. Le devuelvo la mirada, exigiéndole una explicación en silencio.

 

— Piensa un poco antes de abrir la boca. Estás siendo un niñato egoísta que no valora el poder estar aquí. — Dice con una serenidad apabullante, dada la situación. — Esta escuela ha formado a algunos de los mayores talentos del patinaje artístico de talla mundial. En el momento en el que recibiste la beca, firmaste una deuda de lealtad y trabajo con nosotros. Vas a coger tus cosas y vas a ir con tus compañeros a acabar el decorado. Me da igual si te apetece o no competir, o si quieres o no seguir con el patinaje. Mientras estés en esta escuela, cumplirás con tu parte del trato.

 

 

xXx

 

Cuando salgo del despacho de Yakov, me quedo pensando en qué baño estará más cerca. Al final voy a los que están al lado del vestuario. Nada más entrar, me mojo la cara, intentando que el frío me alivie un poco la inflamación. Tengo todos los dedos de la mano de Yakov marcados en la mejilla derecha y me asusta ver lo roja que tengo la cara. No me duele especialmente, a menos que me toque la mejilla. Genial, Yuri ha vuelto a meterse en problemas. Como si no tuvieran ya bastante de qué hablar. No quiero ver qué dice mi madre cuando llegue a casa.

 

Me meto en uno de los cubículos. Necesito estar solo un rato y olvidarme de todo lo que está pasando. Ya iré luego a ayudar con los decorados, aunque ahora mismo es lo que menos me apetece. La bofetada de Yakov ha hecho que espabile un poco, que salga de mi barallamiento mental constante sobre Viktor, pero también me ha recordado lo poco flexible que es la gente a mi alrededor. Creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento tan incomprendido y no sé cómo hacer para que los demás vean lo que me pasa.

 

Cojo el móvil y le resumo a Phichit lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana. Ahora mismo es una de las pocas personas con la que puedo hablar libremente y necesito su apoyo más que nunca. Le mando una nota de audio, diciéndole lo mucho que me dolía la cara, lo mucho que quería que cambiaran las cosas y lo injusto que siento que está siendo mi vida. Cuando envío la nota, me quedo unos instantes sentado en el retrete, completamente en silencio. Pasados unos segundos, escucho a alguien entrar en el baño. Me quedo muy quieto, esperando a que se vaya para poder seguir en mi espacio de reflexión sin interrupciones.

 

El día estaba siendo demasiado sencillo para mí; o eso debió pensar la persona que empezó a aporrear la puerta del cubículo en el que yo estaba como un animal. Mi desconcierto llegaba a límites insospechados. Estando el resto de retretes vacíos, llamar, o mejor dicho, “gritar” al mío es mero capricho.

 

Abro la puerta despacio, temiéndome lo peor. Y en efecto, mis temores se confirman: tengo delante de mí al chico que me echó la mirada asesina el día de la prueba, Yuri Plisetski, y parece increíblemente enfadado. Le saco una cabeza de altura y debo de pesar al menos diez kilos más que él, pero sus pintas de barriobajero y su mala leche hacen que me sienta intimidado. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda avisándome del peligro inminente.

 

— ¿¡Quién te has creído que eres para estar espiando!? — Me grita molesto. — ¿¡Te crees que no te vi el otro día en la pista de hielo!? ¡Tú no pintabas nada allí!

 

— Lo siento. — Digo como un acto-reflejo, sin saber si quiera por qué me estoy disculpando; pero más que tranquilizar a Yurio, parece que le he hecho enfadar más.

 

— ¡Ya lo creo que lo vas a sentir! — Grita con aire de vehemencia, pegándome una patada en la espinilla.

 

Me tumbo en el suelo, encogiéndome de dolor. Me ha dado en la pierna en la que me había lesionado el tobillo y estoy viendo las estrellas. Estoy más que seguro de que no ha escogido la pierna al azar. Por suerte, creo que no me ha dado en la peor zona, pero casi no puedo moverme. Me agarro la pierna con fuerza, tratando de no sentir lo mucho que me está doliendo.

 

Pensándolo bien, esto es la manifestación de los celos de los que hablaba Viktor. Es exactamente lo que yo sentía cada vez que pensaba que estaba con sus amigos, pasándoselo bien y prefiriéndoles a ellos antes que a mí. Siempre pensé en hacer algo como esto en mi cabeza. _Lo pens_ _é_. Pero se ve que Yurio no es como yo. Yo no llegué nunca a este nivel de posesión ni de acoso, claro, pero definitivamente, podría haber acabado igual que él.

 

— A ver quién te crees que eres, viniendo a espiar. Deja de molestar a Viktor con tus tonterías. — Dice pisándome el hombro con fuerza, obligándome a salir de mis cavilaciones. — No necesitamos otro Yuri. Desaparece.

 

Consigo escurrir el brazo y que deje de hacerme presión en el hombro, pero Yurio no se siente satisfecho hasta que no retira por sí mismo la pierna. Me escupe con aire de superioridad y sale por la puerta del baño fulminándome con la mirada. Como puedo, me levanto poco a poco, agarrándome bien a la pared y empiezo a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

 

 

xXx

 

Suspiro mientras paso por la entrada del instituto. Parece que últimamente no dejan de caerme bofetadas y golpes, uno detrás de otro. Empiezo a pensar que el problema lo tengo yo y no tanto los demás. Ya tengo que haber sido muy mala persona para haberme ganado dos buenos golpes de dos individuos totalmente distintas en menos de una hora. La gente no para de mirarme de refilón y susurrar a mi paso, probablemente por mis nuevas marcas de guerra. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero es incluso más molesto de lo que me imaginaba.

 

No aguanto más todas las miradas. Me subo en el autobús hacia mi casa, sabiendo que mi madre se va a enfadar. Sé que Yakov me ha mandado que haga tareas en el club, pero hoy no puedo más. Por el camino miro por la ventana, escuchando música para intentar distraerme, pero solo consigue hacer que me sienta más deprimido que antes. Cuando llego, me fijo en que mi padre ya se ha ido a trabajar. Probablemente mi madre estará limpiando el baño o preparando ya la comida, así que es un buen momento. Entro en casa usando la llave y, en efecto, mi madre se asoma extrañada para comprobar quién es.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tendrías que estar en clase! — Por un momento se fija en las marcas de mi cara y su expresión cambia como de la noche a la mañana. — ¿Qué son todas esas marcas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

Me callo durante unos segundos, pero pasado un rato me siento obligado a contestar.

 

— El entrenador me dio una bofetada cuando le dije que no iba a participar en el campeonato regional. — Digo con total indiferencia.

 

— ¿¡Qué!? — Abre la boca con estupefacción ante la noticia, aunque tampoco había pensado en comentarlo con ellos — ¡Tienes que participar! ¡Es tu obligación!

 

— No, no lo es.

 

— ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Tu padre y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho para que fueras a ese instituto y tuvieras más oportunidades! ¡Te salga bien o mal, vas a ir y vas a cumplir con lo que tienes que hacer!

 

— Me da igual. — Digo con simpleza.

 

Empiezo a subir las escaleras sin escucharla, sabiendo que la cosa no va a quedar ahí y me preparo para el chaparrón que se me viene encima.

 

— ¡Oye! ¡Yuri, esa no es forma de hablarme! ¡No he terminado!

 

Me paro en el medio de la escalera, sin mirarla. Sé lo que quiere que le diga para que se quede contenta, pero no sería cierto y no quiero mentir a nadie más por hoy.

 

— Ya lo sé. — Confieso intentando suavizar un poco las cosas.

 

— Pues no te vayas mientras te hablo. Es de mala educación.

 

— ¿Qué? — Me giro ligeramente hacia a ella.

 

— ¿Cómo que “qué”? ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí? Y quiero que me digas toda la verdad.

 

— Pues a parte de lo que ya te he contado del entrenador, tuve una discusión en público con un compañero del equipo. — Confieso, maquillando un poco la verdad. — La gente lo vio y no paran de señalarme y murmurar cada vez que paso. Otro de los chicos del club se enfadó conmigo y me pegó una patada en la pierna mala. Estoy cansado y me duele el tobillo y como comprenderás, no me apetece hablar de cómo me ha ido el día.

 

—Si realmente te han pegado, tengo que ir a hablar con el director. Esa no es forma de solucionar las cosas.

 

— Basta. — Afirmo de forma cortante. — No, no te metas, no quiero que me llamen “niño de mamá”. Sé los motivos por los que se han enfadado conmigo y no volverá a pasar. Solo necesito tener el día libre, eso es todo.

 

— … Mira, Yuri. Vamos a hacer una cosa: hoy puedes quedarte en casa. Voy a dejar que descanses; pero mañana tienes que volver a clase, hablar con tu compañero y pedirle perdón. Me da igual de quién sea la culpa. Y sobre los golpes, también deberías hablar con el tutor del centro para que solucione y castigue las agresiones.

 

— Deja lo de los golpes, mamá. Ha sido culpa mía.

 

— No puede ser culpa tuya.

 

— Lo es. Y sobre mi compañero… No puedo hablar con él. — Le digo mientras se me ata un nudo en la garganta. No quiero ponerme sensible y menos ahora, pero hablar de Viktor hace que me sienta vulnerable.

 

— Yuri…

 

— Estoy bien.

 

— Ah… — Suspira. — ¿En serio te preocupa más que tu amigo no te hable a que te hayan pegado?

 

— Quizás sí. — Afirmo tratando de hacerle ver que mis prioridades son distintas a las suyas, que no debería opinar sobre las decisiones que quiero tomar.

 

— Pues algo no me cuadra, porque eso no es normal. — Se queda pensativa unos segundos.

 

— Para mí, lo es.

 

— Yuri…

 

— No, mamá. Lo peor que puedes hacer es meterte.

 

— Dime una cosa… —Dice con cara dubitativa. — ¿No será que… ese “amigo” es algo más que un amigo?

 

— ¿Eh…?

 

Me quedo parado unos segundos, intentando descifrar a dónde quiere llevar la conversación, pero por mucho que piense, todo me parece que apunta en la misma dirección.

 

— Se me hace raro que te importe más que la pelea y… una discusión normal entre amigos no te dejaría tan hecho polvo. — Cuando pronuncia esas palabras, me temo que va a ocurrir lo peor que me podía pasar. — Yuri, llevo mucho tiempo preguntándome si… ahh…

 

Oh, no, lo veo venir. No, no me hagas esa pregunta. Ahora no y menos de esa forma.

 

— En realidad es una tontería, ya sabes. Esas cosas que como padres deberíamos saber y apoyar… Emm… Yuri…

 

—¡Mamá!

 

— Déjame. Tengo que saberlo. — Respira hondo visiblemente nerviosa.— ¿Te gustan los… los hombres? — Pregunta sonrojándose ligeramente, completamente avergonzada.

 

Me quedo paralizado en el sitio, casi congelado. No me esperaba que la conversación terminase de esta forma. No me lo esperaba para nada. Miro a todos los lados de la habitación sin encontrar un punto en el que posar la vista. Me sudan las manos y me siento muy incómodo. Todo esto no me pasaría si me hubiera echado novia cuando pude y me hubiese olvidado de Viktor.

 

— Hijo, yo… me da igual quién te guste. — Comenta con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad. — Mientras sea buena persona, claro.

 

— Pues… yo… — Me hago un lío con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza y realmente no quero responder esa pregunta. Balbuceo unas palabras, pero soy consciente de que no estoy diciendo nada inteligible.

 

— No es fácil, lo sé. — Dice soltando una risita por la tensión. — Para mí también es raro hablar de esto; pero es necesario que nos entendamos.

 

— Ya… lo es, ¿verdad?

 

No le he dicho que sí y no creo que sea capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero por mi reacción, supongo que ya lo sabe. Bueno, “supongo” no. Ya lo sabe. Al final se me escapa una risa tonta; la situación no puede ser más rara. Bajo las escaleras y la abrazo por los hombros como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

 

— Siento no habértelo dicho antes… — Le susurro al oído, empezando a emocionarme un poco.

 

— Tranquilo. Sé que es difícil. — Me dice, correspondiendo al abrazo. — Cuánto has crecido, Yuri. Hace nada no me llegabas ni a los hombros y mírate ahora…

 

— Ya… — Digo intentando suavizar lo abrupta que es esta situación. — Supongo que he cambiado mucho. Todo me va mal.

 

— No digas eso. — Se separa un poco de mí para verme la cara. — Tú siempre consigues que todo funcione. Y además, sabes que nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte.

 

— Pero lo del patinaje ya no tiene solución…

 

Noto que se me vuelve a formar un nudo en la garganta. Odio esta sensación de alegría y tristeza a la vez, como si una me apaleara el estómago y la otra le echase tierra encima. Sonrío de forma triste. Cada vez que pienso en el futuro no puedo evitar pensar que nunca podré permitirme ir a la universidad.

 

— Hijo, no te preocupes antes de tiempo. Si realmente quieres ir a la universidad, tu padre y yo buscaremos la forma de que vayas. Además, todavía tienes un par de años para remontar. Solo tienes que seguir entrenando.

 

— Pero…

 

— Lo haremos. — Dice totalmente convencida.

 

— Gracias, mamá.

 

Sé que todavía quedan un par de años, pero sin la beca, dudo que podamos permitirnos una universidad, ni si quiera de las públicas. Tal vez podría ponerme a trabajar, pero entonces nunca podría entrar en un programa deportivo. Son tantas cosas que considerar en tan poco tiempo que me siento abrumado, aunque me tranquiliza saber que me acepta y no me juzga.

 

Sinceramente, tenía mucho miedo de decirles a mis padres que era gay. Bueno, más que miedo, lo que realmente temía era decepcionarles. Por una parte, no me avergüenzo de mi orientación sexual, pero a la vez, sé que es difícil de aceptar para ellos. O al menos eso pensaba. Una parte de mí creía que decirles que era homosexual era algo egoísta, ya que nunca podrían tener los nietos que tanto querían. En parte me reconforta saber que ya no tengo nada que ocultarles, aunque tampoco creo que fuese a airear mis líos amorosos abiertamente.

 

— Oye, mamá. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo sabes que soy… gay?

 

Mi pregunta la ha debido de coger por sorpresa, porque suelta una pequeña carcajada antes de contestar.

 

— Nunca tuviste interés por las chicas. Desde muy pequeñito siempre tenías tu grupo de amigos y rara vez hablabas con otra gente. Luego te hiciste más mayor y forraste tu habitación con fotos de Viktor. Ahí fue cuando lo tuve claro casi del todo.

 

— ¿Por los pósters?

 

— Y por ponerle su nombre al perro.

 

Me quedé callado unos instantes. _Touch_ _é_. Es posible que mi admiración por Viktor fuera algo especial ya desde el principio, desde nada más verle. Siempre me emocionaba cada vez que salía por la tele y cualquier noticia suya era una fiesta. Y sí, tal vez lo del perro fuera demasiado obvio.

 

— Pues Viktor es el chico con el que tuve la pelea.

 

— ¿Ah, sí? — Dice sorprendida. — Es un buen partido. A ver si nos lo presentas algún día.

 

— No creo que quiera volver a hablarme, mamá.

 

— Yuri, si te arrepientes de algo que has dicho, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Y si crees que esa persona merece la pena, aunque haya hecho algo malo, deberías hablar con él como personas adultas.

 

— Han pasado muchas cosas. Ya no creo que esté interesado en mí. — Digo tratando de no derrumbarme.

 

— Aun así. Es tarde para borrar lo que has hecho, pero nunca para aprender y rectificar.

 

— Tienes razón. Me disculparé con él cuando pueda.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la ocasión de hablar tan a gusto con mi madre. Creo que nunca le había dicho con total sinceridad lo que sentía y ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes. Yakov tenía razón, estoy siendo un ingrato. Hay muchas cosas que me preocupan, pero, aunque puede que no consiga todo lo que quiero, sigo contando con muchas cosas que no todo el mundo tiene. Cuando uno se embotella en su mundo y se niega a mirar más allá, es muy fácil olvidarse de la gente que tenemos alrededor. Procuraré recordarlo a partir de ahora.


	7. Capítulo 7

Esta tarde es la obra de teatro. Todo el mundo está de los nervios con los últimos preparativos y los miembros del club están como locos, ensayando los pasajes más complicados. Como yo estoy “lesionado”, me han dejado bastante en paz, pero aun así, Yakov se ha asegurado de dejarme muchas cosas que hacer y me ha tocado acabar de pintar los decorados. Mientras espero a que se seque una de las capas de la pintura, aprovecho para ver cómo preparaban el escenario. Supongo que Yakov quería que viera cómo se coordinaba todo el evento, que siguiera aprendiendo de todo esto. Sin embargo, todo es un caos, parece que las cosas vuelan por el aire y nadie se queda quieto más de medio minuto en un sitio. Me parece que va a ser imposible sacar nada en limpio de esto.

 

Esta noche he meditado mucho sobre la charla que tuve con mi madre y, aunque no me veo capaz de hacerlo, quiero hablar con Viktor. Sé que van a venir todos los del reparto a practicar la obra en la pista de hielo principal, por lo que aprovecharé mientras se cambian para hablar con él un par de minutos. No sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando me acerque, o si dejará que me acerque si quiera. Si Yurio está con él, será prácticamente imposible. Todavía recuerdo nuestro encuentro en los baños y su “sutil” mensaje de “ni se te ocurra acercarte a Viktor”. Cada vez que lo pienso me pongo malo. Siendo el co-protagonista, supongo que es casi imposible que no estén juntos. La clave será esperar a un momento en el que ambos estén haciendo cosas distintas. Ahhh… como si fuera tan fácil.

 

Me coloco en la entrada de la pista, esperando verle a lo lejos. Veo a Yakov pegando gritos a todo el mundo, intentando ordenar un poco el griterío de gente que hay ahora mismo, pero sin lograr gran cosa. Me río por dentro. Es muy gracioso verle desesperado y que su mal humor no le sirva de nada. Por dentro siento que es una pequeña venganza personal por lo del bofetón, aunque no esté haciendo nada por empeorarlo.

 

Si la cosa no cambia pronto, hoy será el último día que vea a Viktor actuar en directo. La graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina y si no arreglamos lo de la pelea, todo se acabó. No quiero que las cosas terminen tan mal, pero me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasar; tanto que me noto acelerado desde que me desperté. De esta conversación depende perder a Viktor completamente o recuperarle, aunque solo sea como amigo. Me froto las manos y doy saltitos en el sitio. Sí, estoy muy nervioso.

 

La puerta principal se abre y empieza a entrar mucha más gente, entre ellos el personal de mantenimiento. Entran como una trupe y veo que se ponen a probar el sistema de luces. Entre esa marabunta de gente, logro distinguir a algunos patinadores y, tal como esperaba, Viktor llega acompañado de Yurio.

 

Vale, ahora sí que estoy temblando de miedo. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a él. No quiero, pero… si no lo hago ahora, luego será demasiado tarde. Entre los ensayos y la actuación, Viktor ya no tendrá tiempo para nadie y menos para mí. Me armo de valor, respiro hondo tres veces y me dirijo hacia ellos, tropezándome y casi cayéndome como un imbécil. Consigo mantener el equilibrio y seguir caminando recto, aunque me siento infinitamente más torpe que antes.

 

— Viktor… — Le llamo a dos pasos de él. Al llegar su altura, le toco el hombro estando de espaldas a él, esperando que, con suerte, Yurio no se diese cuenta de mi presencia. Pero lo hace; ya lo creo que lo hace.

 

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Dice con tono hostil. — Creía que ya te había dejado claro lo que hay. Largo. No necesitamos a alguien como tú.

 

Por un momento tengo el impulso de salir corriendo, de ocultarme detrás de una puerta y no volver a salir más al mundo exterior. No me gusta que me hablen así y odio tener que lidiar con esta situación; pero por una vez, creo que tengo que aguantarlo, que tengo que demostrar que las cosas no son así. Reúno todo el valor que me queda durante unos segundos y me recompongo, tratando de encarar a Yurio.

 

Tal vez sea un entrometido; tal vez no deba hablar con ellos ahora mismo; pero lo que me molesta sobre todo es su forma de tratarme, como si fuera basura y estuviera aspirando demasiado alto. No es así. Viktor y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos; le he admirado y le he querido, pero por mucho que le tuviera en un pedestal, eso no quita que no hayamos tenido algo especial, algo por lo que merece la pena luchar. Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que un canijo con mala leche se crea superior a mí. Me giro hacia él, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Intenta ahuyentarme con su cara, pero me da exactamente igual. No va a conseguir que me eche atrás. Esta vez no.

 

— Perdona, no estoy hablando contigo. — Le digo de mala manera .— Si estoy o no estoy es problema mío.

 

Se acerca hacia mí con ganas de bronca, y no dudo que me pegaría una paliza peor que la de la última vez, pero Viktor le para con un brazo. Suspiro de alivio por dentro, pero procuro que no se me note. No sabría definir su cara; sería una mezcla entre seriedad, pena y risa y me mira a mí. Solo a mí. Empuja a Yurio ligeramente hacia atrás, de forma pausada.

 

— Yurio, adelántate. En seguida voy a cambiarme.

 

— ¡Viktor! — Exclama molesto.

 

— Tiene razón. No es asunto tuyo.

 

— Tsk. — Chasquea los dientes, pero se va sin rechistar hacia los vestuarios. — No tardes.

 

Intento mirar a Viktor a la cara, pero me cuesta una barbaridad. Su cara sigue girada hacia donde estaba Yurio, asegurándose de que se fuera antes de hablar nada. Él tampoco quiere visitas inesperadas y lo agradezco.

 

— Perdónale. — Dice de forma mecánica. Sus palabras son dulces, pero suenan falsas. — ¿Qué quieres?

 

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento fuera? Aquí hay mucho ruido.

 

— Vale.

 

Salimos por el pasillo al exterior del edificio. Doy unos pasos hacia la derecha, intentando apartarme de la entrada; si esta vez discutimos, no quiero montar otro escándalo como el de la otra vez. Estoy más que nervioso. De hecho, todavía no me creo que le haya hablado así a Yurio. No puedo dejar que todo sea en vano. Por lo menos quiero pensar que he hecho todo lo posible por mejorar las cosas. Intento ordenar en mi cabeza las ideas antes de hablar, para intentar que entienda lo que le quiero decir. Espero que no siga enfadado.

 

— Viktor… yo… quería pedirte perdón. — Trago saliva. — No debí haberte gritado en el pasillo. Lo que te dije era cierto, pero podría habértelo dicho de otra forma y en otro sitio. De veras que lo siento.

 

— …

 

No me responde. No dice nada. Su cara tampoco muestra ningún tipo de expresión. Me siento perdido, porque no sé qué está pensando. Le miro suplicante, rogándole que acabe con este suplicio, pero se queda parado, como si no estuviera delante de él y cada vez me pongo más y más inquieto.

 

— Lo que quiero decirte es que me importas y que no me gusta estar así contigo.

 

Continúa delante de mí sin inmutarse y empiezo a ponerme cada vez más histérico.

 

— Bueno… ¿qué dices?

 

Me extraña que se haya quedado callado. No sé qué pensar y su expresión sigue sin decirme nada. Mi cabeza va a mil por hora, intentando adivinar lo que pasa por la suya mientras trato de escoger las palabras lo mejor posible. Me siento en peligro, como un ratón con un gato acechándole. Todo lo que diga puede ser un error y soy consciente de lo que eso significa. Procuro mirarle al entrecejo para no apartar la vista, pero mi inseguridad se nota cada vez más.

 

— ¿Y qué pretendes ahora? ¿Que volvamos a estar juntos como si no hubiese pasado nada? — Comenta, ofendido. — Sigues sin confiar en mí.

 

— ¿Volver? No. — Intento aclarar lo que quería decir, pero me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo muchos aspavientos. — Aunque ya no estemos juntos, esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos por lo menos. — Trago saliva. — Ya me he enterado de que tienes otras… opciones.

 

— ¿Opciones?

 

— Sí. — Estoy a punto de derrumbarme, pero intento contener las lágrimas. Respira, Yuri. Afronta los hechos. — Os vi a Yurio y a ti en el gimnasio, así que ya sé que no tengo ninguna esperanza. Por mucho que me duela. — Intento mantener la entereza sin conseguirlo. — Lo… lo acepto.

 

Bajo la cabeza. No quiero llorar. No quiero llorar, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo. Los segundos esperando a que diga algo se me hacen una tortura. Di algo. Lo que sea. Solo quiero acabar con esto y poder seguir adelante. Déjame aceptar la realidad. Cuando me fijo, veo unas lágrimas cayendo al suelo; unas lágrimas que no son las mías. Levanto la cabeza casi en un auto-reflejo y veo a Viktor llorando en silencio, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión de dolor.

 

No entiendo nada. No he dicho nada raro ni falso. Solo quiero mejorar lo que quede de nuestra relación, pero siento que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Las lágrimas de Viktor brillaban bajo la luz de la entrada y me encuentro perdido en ese sutil reflejo durante unos instantes. No es el momento para esto. Es como si mi vida se hubiese congelado unos segundos. Me quedo tal como estoy, sin saber si hacer algo o quedarme callado. Es la primera vez que veo a Viktor llorar y menos así. Es un lloro enfadado, un lloro de estar ofendido. Por mucho que lo piense, no entiendo qué está pasando.

 

— ¿Viktor…? — Alargo mi mano hacia su cara para enjugarle las lágrimas, pero me pega un manotazo para apartarme de él.

 

— ¡No entiendes nada! ¡NUNCA entiendes nada! — Me grita hecho una fiera, alzando la voz más de la cuenta. —¡Das por hecho las cosas sin preguntar a los demás y te montas una película que no existe! Siempre eres el triste, el humillado, la víctima de todo el mundo; pero esta vez has ido demasiado lejos con tu victimismo.

 

¿Victimismo? Su afirmación me sorprende. No entiendo por qué cree que estoy siendo victimista. Yo no busco que nadie se compadezca de mí y tampoco voy buscando dar pena.

 

— Pero si yo… solo… ¿Estás enfadado? — Pregunto, temiéndome lo peor.

 

— ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY! — Dice limpiándose una de las lágrimas de la mejilla.

 

— Me gustaría que me explicaras qué he hecho est…

 

— ¡No estoy con Yurio! ¡No estoy con nadie! — Grita sacando toda su frustración. Su forma de hablar hace que me sienta atacado. Está ofendido e irritado y no sé dónde meterme. Por momentos me da la sensación de que se va a lanzar sobre mí y me va a pegar, por mucho que sepa que puede contenerse. — ¿Me crees capaz de salir con otro nada más romper contigo? ¿Tan poco valoras lo que te quiero?

 

Me grita con fuerza, pero las lágrimas siguen corriendo por sus mejillas. Saca un pañuelo para intentar serenarse, pero estoy seguro de que no va a servir de nada. Yo también noto la humedad acumulándoseme las mejillas. Siento que algo se me está clavando lentamente en la espalda y no consigo librarme de la sensación de vacío, de dolor sangrante.

 

— ¿Pero el beso…? — Pregunto temeroso.

 

— ¡Está en el guion de la obra! - Se acerca más a mí mientras habla. — Yurio es un crío; jamás saldría con él.

 

— Pero… pero… el otro día entró en el baño amenazándome. Me dijo que no me acercara a ti y estaba muy celoso. Pensé que era porque estabais…

 

— Eso es porque no podía concentrarme. — Reconoce, visiblemente incómodo. — Llevo todo el mes dolido, sin poder parar de pensar en ti. Yakov me ha gritado día y noche, pero nada me sale bien. Esta tarde es la representación y va a ser un desastre. El único motivo por el que no me ha cambiado por otro patinador es porque ya ha anunciado públicamente que voy a ser el protagonista.

 

Me sorprende muchísimo que Viktor tenga problemas en algo relacionado con el patinaje; desde que le conozco, nunca le he visto fallar un solo salto. Siempre le he considerado tan perfecto y preciso que no me había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera tener problemas cuando está preocupado por algo. Me doy cuenta de que su cara está como a un palmo de la mía, pero no creo que sea una cercanía agradable para ninguno de los dos. El corazón me late a mil, pero aunque me siento mucho más aliviado ahora que sé todo lo que ha pasado, la situación es demasiado tensa para mí.

 

— Entonces… si no hay nada entre Yurio y tú, eso significa que…

 

— ¡No significada nada! — Me grita más enfadado que antes. — A esto me refiero; no entiendes nada. Yo no estoy enfadado por la discusión.

 

— ¿Ah, no…?

 

— No. — Afirma rotundamente. — Estoy enfadado porque no confías en mí. Porque siempre tengo que estar justificándome y haciéndote sentir a gusto. Porque nunca consigo que tengas un poco de fe en ti mismo; porque me haces sentir como si yo no necesitase que me apoyasen. Yo también tengo mi límite, ¿sabes? Y que me eches en cara que no paso tiempo contigo es lo peor. Siempre ando mirando mis horarios; sé que tengo poco tiempo, pero cada vez que tengo un rato, intentando coincidir contigo. Siento que después de tanto sufrimiento, mi esfuerzo no significa nada para ti, porque nunca es suficiente.

 

— ¡Claro que significa mucho para mí! ¡Siempre me ha importado!

 

— Pues lo siento. — Dice con un tono mucho más calmado. — Mi vida gira en torno al patinaje y van a pasar muchas cosas como esta. Yo no puedo salir con alguien que no confíe en mí con los ojos cerrados.

 

Me quedo petrificado. Entonces no me estaba echando la culpa, sino que yo realmente _ten_ _ía_ la culpa de que Viktor no pudiera más y hubiese explotado. Me siento avergonzado por no haberme dado cuenta de cómo se sentía. Siempre interpreté su amabilidad como si fuera parte de su personaje, de su forma de ser conmigo, y lo que realmente hacía era esforzarse para que yo estuviera bien, para que nos fuera bien a los dos. Y yo, no solo no me he dado cuenta, sino que no ponía nada de mi parte para hacerle sentir de la misma forma. Siento que le he fallado. Me habría gustado poder ir al pasado y cambiar muchas cosas, pero ahora el daño ya está hecho. Solo me queda una cosa más que preguntarle.

 

— Pero Viktor… ¿Tú me quieres?

 

Tenía miedo de preguntárselo y de que no me quisiera de verdad, de que solo hubiese jugado conmigo o que solo saliésemos por pena. No sé qué me dolerá más: saber que me quiere y que no quiere volver, o que nunca me quiso. Tal vez ha sido el peor momento, pero necesitaba saberlo. No podía volver a mi casa con esa duda carcomiéndome por dentro. Viktor hace una pausa, hipando por primera vez por el llanto.

 

— ¡Pues claro que sí! Eres la persona que más me ha importado en mi vida.

 

¡Qué alivio! Casi pego un salto de alegría al escuchar estas palabras, pero de alguna forma, siento que están teñidas con un tinte amargo. Porque han llegado a mí de la forma equivocada.

 

— Entonces podríamos volver. Podría trabajar en lo de la confianza, no sé, podría…

 

— No, lo siento. — Dice intentando sonarse la nariz con otro pañuelo. — Yo lo daría todo por ti, Yuri, pero no puedo quererte así. Lo siento.

 

— Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

 

— Si te importo lo más mínimo, — dice interrumpiéndome- esta tarde te quedarás con el resto del equipo en los camerinos, aplaudirás al final y fingirás que nunca nos hemos conocido.

 

Le miro incrédulo durante unos segundos.

 

— ¿Ni si quiera podemos ser amigos…?

 

— No. — Dos letras. Es lo único que ha necesitado para hacer pedazos la poca integridad que quedaba por mí. Siento la presión subiéndome por el pecho hasta la garganta, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

— Porque me dolería demasiado. Por eso. — Contesta con simpleza. Todavía no me puedo creer lo que está pasando.

 

— No quiero perderte…

 

— Lo sé. — Dice recobrando la compostura. — Pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Espero que al menos respetes eso.

 

— ¡No quiero! — Me acerco a él y le agarro por la camiseta.— ¿Por qué tiene que acabar así si los dos nos queremos? ¡No es justo!

 

Intento darle un abrazo, pero me aparta con brusquedad. Estoy ahogado en lágrimas y no parece que vaya a ceder lo más mínimo en exigencias. Me siento patético, arrastrándome como un miserable cuando sé que ya ha tomado una decisión. Le miro a los ojos intentando encontrar en ellos un atisbo de duda, de esperanza. No quiero que se vaya, pero me está diciendo adiós con la mirada. No me puedo creer lo que está pasando.

 

— Lo siento, Yuri. до свидания.

 

No sé qué significa eso en ruso, pero se gira y empieza a caminar hacia el edificio. No hace falta conocer la palabra para saber lo que me está diciendo. Es un adiós. Lo tengo claro. Lo veo marcharse, incapaz de decir nada mientras me desbordo más de lo que estaba. Me apoyo contra una pared y empiezo a llorar de forma desconsolada. Esta vez me da igual si me ve alguien o no, si monto un escándalo, o si paso desapercibido.

 

Siento que nada puede aliviar mi dolor. Se ha ido. Se ha ido y no va a volver. Acabo de ver el tren más importante de mi vida salir de la estación sin dejar que me suba en él. Pego un grito de impotencia, tan alto que me extraña que no haya salido nadie a ver qué pasa. No puedo pensar con claridad y noto que se me nubla la vista. Siento la rabia y la impotencia aflorando por los poros de mi piel. Ahora sí que he tocado fondo.


	8. Capítulo 8

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he hablado con Viktor, pero me siento incapaz de volver a la pista. He dejado de llorar, pero noto toda la cara hinchada y los ojos me escuecen como si estuvieran a punto de explotar. Siento el impulso de salir corriendo, irme a mi casa y definitivamente no volver a ver la luz del sol en mi vida. Esconderme debajo de una roca sería lo que más feliz me haría ahora mismo. Pero no. Una parte de mí me empuja a seguir aquí, a quedarme a ver la función.

 

Es mi adiós. Nuestro adiós. Viktor tiene razón. Él se graduará y, si ninguno de los dos quiere, no volveremos a vernos. Por mucho que me duela ahora, sé que lo lamentaré si me voy dejando las cosas así. No espero volver, no quiero nada. Sencillamente no puedo dejar que acabe así. Si por lo menos pudiera tener una palabra de consuelo, una simple palabra que me hiciese sentir mejor, merecería la pena el esfuerzo. Empiezan a pasar recuerdos por mi cabeza con Viktor y no puedo evitar sentirme idiota por no haber cuidado más de él, de nosotros. Por haberle fallado.

 

Reúno las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y me levanto. Todavía dudo si quiero entrar en la pista o no, pero empiezo a caminar sin pensar demasiado en ello. Creo que cuanto menos consciente sea de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, mejor. Al menos hasta que no haya transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que se me curen las heridas.

 

Al entrar en la pista, veo a todo el mundo arremolinado en una esquina de las gradas. No sé de qué están hablando, pero todos parecen muy alterados. Echo un vistazo rápido y no veo a Viktor por ninguna parte. ¿Se habrá ido? ¿Los habrá dejado tirados en el último momento? Cuando ya estoy pensando en lo peor, me fijo en que está, pero en el lado opuesto de las gradas. Se le nota alterado, pero no llora. Puede que solo le estén dejando su espacio.

 

Me acerco a Phichit, que está sentado hacia el borde del círculo, esperando que pueda darme algún tipo de explicación.

 

— Yuri, ¿estás bien? — Me pregunta al verme la cara. Debo de tener unas pintas horribles.

 

— No, pero prefiero que hablemos de ello en otro momento. — Phichit me mira con lástima y me da un toque en el hombro para mostrarme su apoyo.

 

— Pues aquí las cosas no van mucho mejor. Tenemos un problema gordo.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto, intentando distraerme.

 

— El chico que hacía de bruja… no está.

 

— ¿Cómo que no está?

 

— No sabemos muy bien qué ha pasado, pero por lo visto está fuera de la ciudad y no puede llegar a tiempo. Yakov y Lilia están decidiendo qué hacer. Ninguno de los dos quiere cancelar la función, pero sin ese personaje, el resto de la historia no tiene sentido. Están pensando en sacar un sustituto, pero nadie parece tener el nivel necesario para hacerlo.

 

Al fondo de la sala, se escuchan los gritos de ambos entrenadores. Efectivamente, nadie diría que están intentando ponerse de acuerdo, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Yakov sigue moviéndose en círculos, igual que cuando me estaba dando una charla en su despacho, mientras que Lilia se mantiene en su sitio, pero dando voces mucho más alto de lo habitual. El resto del personal estaba situado alrededor, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, pero lo suficientemente alejados para no ponerse en su camino. Parecían al borde de un ataque de nervios y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

 

Una idea absurda se me pasa por la cabeza, pero dudo si decirla o no. Podría quedar como un aprovechado o como un idiota. Soy consciente de que todo el mundo se va a fijar en que he estado llorando, en que soy un desastre y tal vez lo único que consiga sea empeorar mi lesión. Pero qué narices.

 

Me acerco a Yakov y a Lilia bajo la atónita mirada del resto de participantes. Nadie se esperaba verme ahí y menos que traspasase el perímetro de seguridad imaginario que ambos habían creado. Me planto allí en medio, esperando a que se den cuenta de mi presencia. Lilia clava sus ojos en mí y Yakov no tarda en hacer lo mismo, sumidos en el desconcierto.

 

— Tengo una idea. — Murmuro, más por el dolor de garganta de haber estado llorando que por verdadera timidez.

 

— Cállate, Yuri. No te metas en esto. — Me advierte Yakov. Mi yo de siempre habría reculado y habría vuelto a la muchedumbre. A mi yo actual, por el contrario, ya no le queda nada que perder.

 

— Yo seré vuestro suplente.

 

— JA. No digas tonterías — afirma Lilia con vehemencia. — No estás preparado.

 

— Soy el único que estaba preparado realmente para realizar el papel. Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda empezar a patinar de nuevo y tampoco creo que tengáis muchas otras opciones.

 

— ¡YURI! — Otra voz se alza por encima de la muchedumbre y veo a Yurio abalanzándose sobre mí— ¡No te metas en esto, cerdo!

 

Por primera vez en mi vida soy yo el que le mira directamente a los ojos, haciendo que se desconcierte ligeramente. Nadie le ha invitado a este baile y no voy a dejar que tenga voz en esta decisión. Parece estar dispuesto a rebatir mi propuesta, pero por algún motivo, se frena. Mi ojo se desliza rápidamente por la habitación y me fijo en que Viktor me está mirando.

 

— No podrás aprenderte la coreografía tan rápido, no controlas todos los saltos y puedes empeorar gravemente tu lesión. La respuesta es no. — Responde Yakov, aunque no estoy dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer.

 

— Tengo asegurados todos los saltos menos el cuádruple y el triple lutz. Si cambiáis esos saltos de la coreografía, podría aprendérmela en las horas que quedan. Mi lesión es lo que menos me importa ahora mismo.

 

— No va a salir bien. — Dice Lilia- Deberíamos posponer la representación. Esto está condenado al fracaso y no toleraré ningún error.

 

— ¡Puedo hacerlo! — Afirmo con toda la seguridad que me queda. — Quedan dos horas para el espectáculo. No es ninguno de los dos protagonistas principales. Puedo patinar. Puedo hacerlo. Por favor.

 

Ambos me contemplan durante unos instantes. Puede que sea la primera vez que me vean tan seguro de algo y una agradable sensación me recorre el estómago, mientras que una terrible inseguridad empieza a aferrarse a mi garganta. Lilia suspira sonoramente.

 

— Vamos a cambiar la coreografía.

 

 

xXx

 

Los murmullos se extienden a gran velocidad por la sala y todo el mundo corre a aplicar los nuevos cambios que han sugerido los entrenadores. Para empezar, han retirado varias escenas de la obra final, han simplificado algunos pasos y han descartado los saltos que no era capaz de realizar con soltura. Me siento totalmente alterado, pero me esfuerzo al máximo por reprimir esa sensación.

 

— Yuri. — Me dice Phichit nada más terminar la charla anterior. — ¿Eres consciente de que todas tus escenas son con Yurio, verdad?

 

El nudo que empezaba a formárseme en el estómago se hizo una pelota, dándome ganas de vomitar. No me había parado a pensar en ello, pero escuchando lo que decían Yakov y Lilia, era totalmente cierto. Miro a Yurio de refilón y veo que tiene cara de disconformidad y de resignación, pero empieza a ponerse los patines en silencio. Trago saliva y me acerco.

 

— Escucha. — Empiezo a hablar sin darle la oportunidad a que me rebata nada de lo que tengo que decir. — Sé que te caigo como el culo, que no me soportas y que preferirías que me tragase la tierra antes que patinar conmigo, pero… voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

 

Alza la vista para mirarme en silencio.

 

— Muy bien. — Responde, increíblemente tranquilo para lo que me tiene acostumbrado.

 

— ¿Y ya está?

 

— Tienes razón. Preferiría que te tragase la tierra, — ata sus cordones con brusquedad — pero ya han tomado la decisión y tienes varios _port_ _és_ conmigo. Más te vale no dejarme caer o lo lamentarás.

 

Yurio coge una de sus toallas y me la tira a la cara. Le miro sin entender el gesto y se pone en pie.

 

— En cinco minutos en la pista. Y ni una palabra a nadie.

 

 

xXx

 

Ponerme los patines después de dos semanas sin pisar el hielo es una sensación tan nostálgica como extraña. Tras calentar, los primeros pasos sobre la pista los doy con tanta torpeza e inseguridad que empiezo a arrepentirme de mis palabras y mi repentina valentía. Pasan por mi cabeza mil cosas, pero cuando me doy cuenta, Yurio ya está esperándome en el centro de la pista.

 

Nada más acercarme a ver, noto que su actitud ha cambiado completamente. Se dedica a explicarme uno a uno los pasos de la coreografía, en qué escenas tengo que entrar y salir y cuándo debo desaparecer por detrás de los decorados. Le veo tan serio y concentrado que me cuesta creer que sea la misma persona que casi me pega una paliza en los lavabos no mucho tiempo atrás. Me hace un par de demostraciones sobre los pasajes en los que tenía dudas y, finalmente, me pide que empiece a practicar con él.

 

El primer salto fue sencillamente lamentable. Había perdido totalmente la coordinación y poco le faltó a Yurio para gritarme de nuevo como un condenado. Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma.

 

— ¡Otra vez! — Me gritó con fuerza, tratando de despertarme.

 

Poco a poco, conseguí recobrar el equilibrio perdido con el tiempo y recordé lo agradable que era deslizarse por el aire. El hecho de no tener que hacer algunos de los saltos que más me cuestan me tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, lo que más me quitaba el aliento era la parte de los _portés_. A penas había practicado con un par de chicas en ocasiones puntuales y la idea de dejar caer a Yurio delante de todo el mundo me aterrorizaba. Por no mencionar su posible venganza.

 

El primer intento fue tan horrible como me esperaba. Y el segundo. Y el tercero. Estuvimos al menos media hora intentando practicar el _port_ _é_ entre diversas caídas. Yo estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, al igual los demás. Lilia y Yakov, que se habían quedado viendo el ensayo, hablaban en voz baja, probablemente temiendo por el resultado o planteándose quitar la escena. Ya no quedaba tiempo para ensayar y cada caída hacía que estuviese más preocupado y ansioso.

 

Me quedo parado, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, cuando de pronto veo por el rabillo del ojo un flash gris que pasa a mi lado. Viktor se coloca a la altura de Yurio sin previo aviso.

 

— El problema es el centro de gravedad. Cuando lo agarras para subirlo, no lo apoyas con la suficiente fuerza y por eso se cae.

 

Viktor le hace una señal a Yurio y empiezan a patinar para mostrarme cómo se tiene que hacer. Viktor le levanta con mucha gracilidad, haciendo que parezca sencillo. Me fijo en la colocación de sus manos, hombros, de sus brazos y me quedo cautivado con la silueta que dibujan entre ambos. Vuelven al cabo de unos instantes y se colocan justo delante de mí.

 

— Yurio casi no pesa. — Dice Viktor, sin apenas mirarme. — Si consigues apoyar con esta parte, no se caerá.

 

Consciente o inconscientemente, agarra mi mano y acaricia con un dedo la zona de la palma que tiene que ejercer la sujeción en la espalda de Yurio. Noto un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, aunque sé perfectamente que no hay ningún tipo de afecto tras ese contacto. Parece más frío y distante que nunca, como si estuviese hablando con un completo desconocido. Se me clava una punzada en el pecho, pero asiento sin añadir nada más. Me pongo en pie y seguimos practicando.

 

xXx

 

Nunca había visto la pista tan llena. Por primera vez desde que había llegado al instituto, las gradas estaban a rebosar y la gente parecía pelearse por los mejores asientos. Me coloco la capa del traje con algo de nerviosismo. Por suerte mis medidas no son muy distintas de las del otro patinador, pero me preocupa el hecho de tener que patinar con la capa puesta. No es que sea demasiado larga, pero el peligro de tropezarme y caerme por la tela es un riesgo a mayores que no me gusta tener. Las luces de la sala se apagan y empieza a sonar la música. Yurio sale al escenario, ya vestido como Blancanieves y realiza una de sus coreografías en solitario. Me cuesta mucho asimilar la persona que es en el hielo frente a la persona que es fuera de él. Entiendo que Viktor le aprecie, porque al trabajar juntos, parece una persona seria y aplicada. Me temía que su carácter acabase por gritarme en nuestros ensayos improvisados, pero al parecer, entendía incluso mejor que yo lo importante que era que todo saliese bien.

 

Habían acotado mis apariciones en escena para minimizar los riesgos; tendría un pequeño solo al principio de la obra, cuando se presenta al personaje de la bruja. Después, pasaría otra escena con Yurio, en el que le entregaría una manzana simbólica. Finalmente tendría que patinar en el número final, con Yurio y Viktor. Me coloco en un pequeño hueco al lado de la salida a escena. No quiero que se me vea desde fuera, pero tampoco quiero salir a las gradas a mirar mientras no sea mi turno. Queda ya muy poco para que salga a mi primera coreografía y estoy nervioso. Llevo puestos ya los patines con los protectores, pero hace que me sienta más inseguro todavía.

 

La primera parte termina y el público estalla en un gran aplauso. Yurio lo ha hecho muy bien. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, se merece el papel de protagonista. Me coloco para salir al hielo y me cruzo con él. No sé hasta qué punto debo de parecer nervioso, porque nada más posar sus pies en tierra, me coloca la mano en el hombro. No sé qué pretendía decirme con ello; no sé si solo quería darme ánimos o si internamente me estaba diciendo “no la cagues”, pero comprendí que, de una forma u otra, me estaba deseando buena suerte.

 

Al poner los pies en el hielo intento concentrarme al máximo. Más de uno se queda sorprendido de verme allí en lugar del patinador al que le tocaba, no solo por los numeritos que he protagonizado últimamente, sino porque técnicamente sigo “lesionado”. El miedo de hacerme daño patinando hoy es muy grande, pero prefiero pensar que no tiene por qué ocurrir nada. La música empieza a sonar; la conozco de haber visto algunos ensayos, pero no sé exactamente dónde tengo que encajar cada uno de los pasos. Empiezo a moverme, familiarizándome con el entorno, más que haciendo la coreografía. Voy a hacer todas las figuras y saltos que me han pedido, pero escuchando mi ritmo interno. En el primer golpe de música, hago un triple toe, y sigo deslizándome para hacer una combinación de un triple y un doble. Todo marcha según lo previsto. Hago un par de gestos improvisados, doy un par de saltos más y termino con el redoble de la música, girando en el centro de la pista como una peonza. El público aplaude con fuerza, aunque tengo la sensación de que es más por la sorpresa que por lo que acabo de hacer. Regreso a la parte de atrás de la pista y más de uno muestra cara de alivio.

 

— Vas muy bien, Yuri. — Dice Phichit, dándome una palmada en el hombro. — Al menos ya has roto el hielo. Ja.

 

Me río de forma estúpida por el comentario. No me tocará volver a salir al menos hasta dentro de dos canciones. Me pongo los protectores de los patines y me siento en uno de los bancos, al lado de la salida. Viktor está a mi lado, pero no me mira. Está observando la pista, siguiendo a Yurio con la mirada. El resto de patinadores salen a escena, interpretando a los siete enanitos. Creo que está intentando acompasarse con ellos, para que todo vaya bien. Tal vez to debería hacer lo mismo.

 

Pese a todo lo que sospechaba que me pasaría por la cabeza, lo cierto es que me siento calmado y relajado. No me preocupa lo que ocurrir en esta actuación entre Viktor y yo. Me fijo un instante en él. No está temblando, pero poco le falta. Creo que es la primera vez que le veo tan agitado e inseguro y me produce una sensación de desconcierto. Tengo la tentación de acercarme a decirle algo, pero a la vez me contengo. Te ha dicho adiós, Yuri. No es el momento de ir de amiguito del alma.

 

Comienza la siguiente canción, que la interpretan únicamente los enanos. Es muy gracioso ver cómo todos los patinadores tienen que fingir que van a trabajar al ritmo de la música. Más de uno en el público empieza a aplaudir al ritmo del estribillo y el ambiente se vuelve mucho más relajado y divertido. Viktor no deja de mirar la pista, totalmente ensimismado. Veo que empieza a mover las manos como tic nervioso y estoy empezando a impacientarme yo también. La siguiente canción termina y Yurio sale a escena para empezar su parte de la siguiente. Viktor se prepara mentalmente para salir, pero parece de todo menos seguro.

 

Me levanto de mi asiento, sin tener muy claro lo que voy a hacer y me coloco a su lado. No parece darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta pasados unos segundos.

 

— Todo va a ir bien. — Digo simplemente. Tal vez sea muy cliché, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa que pueda decirle sin sacar las cosas de contexto.

 

— Gracias. — Responde, aunque parece más bien decepcionado.

 

— Sé que puedes hacerlo. — Contesto casi en un suspiro. — Olvídate de todo y te saldrá tan bien como de costumbre.

 

Viktor ya no miraba la pista, miraba el suelo. Se dirige a la salida sin decir una palabra más y le observo. Ciertamente, para cualquier espectador, Viktor podría parecer que está en su mejor día, pero yo sé que no es así. Noto que se desliza más lento que otras veces y parece con un miedo atroz a lo que pueda pasar. La coreografía transcurre con normalidad, aunque más de una vez está a punto de desacompasarse. Desde la entrada se nota que es Yurio el que está haciendo un esfuerzo por coordinarse con Viktor y no al revés. El público, sin embargo, parece disfrutar de la actuación al margen de todo esto y estallan en un gran aplauso en cuanto acaban.

 

Viktor parece aliviado nada más volver, pero Yurio está en tensión. Lleva varias actuaciones seguidas y parece cansado. Se sienta a mi lado sin decir una palabra. Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber lo que quiere el uno del otro. Yo prefiero que no me presione y él que no le tire cuando le levante en la pista. Esperamos a que termine el siguiente número intermedio y nos preparamos para salir. Noto un poco más de curiosidad por parte del resto del reparto, ya que es la primera vez que patinamos juntos.

 

Salimos al hielo y la gente aplaude de nuevo. Llevo en la mano la manzana falsa para el número Empezamos a patinar ambos por separado, haciendo nuestro respectivo papel. Hago un salto, acercándome a él y girando a su alrededor. Le tiendo la manzana y Yurio la coge, fingiendo que la muerde y la tira a un lado de la pista. A partir de ese momento empieza a moverse de forma más melancólica, como si el veneno estuviese fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Intento ser yo el que se adapte a su ritmo, pero no sé si lo estoy consiguiendo. Bien, Yuri, llega el momento. Visualiza el agarre. Recuerda lo que te ha dicho Viktor… y lo más importante: ¡no se te ocurra dejar que caiga!

 

Mi primer agarre es algo débil, pero logro apoyarle de tal forma que no se me resbale. Por un momento tengo la sensación de que se va a deslizar entre mis brazos, pero consigo asegurarlo bien. La elevación es bastante corta, por lo que lo hago aterrizar sin grandes problemas. Siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima, aunque deberíamos hacer otro antes de que acabe la canción. Seguimos patinando muy cerca el uno del otro, cogiendo velocidad. Miro la cara de Yurio y sé que se le está pasando algo por la cabeza. No se acerca a mí lo más mínimo. No, no me digas eso. No va a hacer la segunda elevación. Asumo que va a saltar para rellenar el espacio del _porté_ , así que me adelanto y hago otro salto combinado. Cuando aterrizo, veo que él todavía está en el aire. Un cuádruple. ¡Se ha marcado un cuádruple delante de mí!

 

Por suerte, al hacer el doble salto me he adelantado unos pasos por delante de él. Empiezo a patinar de espaldas y extiendo los brazos. Sin pensárselo mucho, se tira sobre mí y le hago girar, deslizándonos por la pista. Me doy cuenta de que ya ha empezado la última parte de la canción, por lo que le suelto un brazo y quedamos los dos de frente al público, todavía agarrados, dando vueltas. El aplauso se vuelve mucho más sonoro que el de la última vez y salimos lentamente de la pista. Me sorprende a mí mismo que haya podido entenderme con Yurio prácticamente sin decir una palabra.

 

Viktor se cruza con nosotros cuando está a punto de salir a su número individual. No dice nada, pero sé que está sorprendido. Yo también, no le culpo.

 

— ¿Crees que Yakov nos dirá algo? — comento a Yurio mientras esperamos al número final.

 

— Me da igual lo que diga. Casi me tiras en el primer _port_ _é_ y no tengo la intención de dejar que me rompas la espalda en medio de la actuación.

 

Sonrío levemente al ver que el Yurio de siempre está debajo de esa capa de profesionalidad. En parte tiene razón, habría sido mucho más arriesgado intentar una elevación cuando no estamos perfectamente coordinados. Me siento bastante orgulloso de la última actuación, ya que pese a haber sido completamente improvisado, ha encajado bastante bien dentro de la pieza. Solo espero que Lilia y Yakov opinen lo mismo cuando nos los crucemos.

 

Yurio parece cansado, así que cojo una botella de agua que tenía a mi lado y se la tiendo. Lleva bastantes más saltos que yo seguidos y debe de estar pasándole factura.

 

— Gracias. — Responde con simpleza y ambos dirigimos nuestra vista a la pista para contemplar uno de los últimos saltos de Viktor.

 

Parecía que su nerviosismo había desaparecido, o al menos ya no le afectaba como antes. Salta con cierta agresividad, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba un gran control. Creo que nunca le había visto patinar de una forma tan instintiva. Viktor normalmente destaca mucho por su técnica, pero en esta ocasión, más que mostrar su habilidad, parecía estar moviéndose por mero instinto; como si los saltos fueran tan naturales como si saliese a cazar. Los aplausos no tardan en invadir la sala y puedo apreciar que muchos de los gritos del público se han vuelto voces femeninas. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Debería haber adivinado que casi todas las fans de Viktor estarían en las gradas.

 

— Ojalá se callasen. No puedo concentrarme así. — Comenta Yurio, bastante molesto.

 

— Ya, no deberían dejar que la gente hiciera ruido durante la actuación.

 

— Y que lo digas. Son más molestas que tú.

 

Empiezo a pensar que los comentarios de Yurio no son tan molestos como me había figurado en un principio. Lo dice de forma sarcástica, incluso anecdótica, pero no siento que me esté atacando directamente. Si al menos consigo llevarme mejor con Yurio, tendré alguien con quien hablar en la pista además de Phichit los dos años que me quedan aquí. Puede que no seamos los mejores amigos, pero la idea de charlar con él en los entrenamientos no me desagrada en absoluto.

 

— En marcha. — Dice Yurio sin esperar a que Viktor vuelva.

 

Espera, ¿teníamos que entrar de nuevo mientras Viktor seguía en la pista? Viktor está girándose para volver, pero Yurio entra como un vendaval en la pista y yo le sigo lo más rápido que puedo. Es cierto que no recuerdo exactamente los saltos que él tenía que hacer conmigo, pero estoy seguro de que esto no estaba en la coreografía original. Viktor tarda unos segundos en entender lo que está pasando, pero en seguida empieza a seguirnos.

 

— ¿Yurio?

 

Intento hablarle para que me explique qué quiere hacer, pero sigue avanzando sin decir nada. A medida que Viktor se acerca a nosotros, empieza a patinar más cerca de él, cogiendo velocidad. Viktor parece entender el mensaje y hace una elevación más larga que la que había hecho yo en la canción anterior. Yo les sigo sin saber muy bien qué papel esperan que haga y su repentina rebeldía me está poniendo de los nervios. ¿Quiere dar a entender de que ellos están escapando de la madrastra? Mi primer salto era un triple toe loop, por lo que lo realizo en la siguiente vuelta que hacemos, mientras que ellos empiezan a encadenar pasos y figuras. Parece que han vuelto parcialmente a la coreografía, aunque veo que Yurio está improvisando mucho. Decido ceñirme a lo que me habían pedido y hacer los saltos que me estaban en la coreografía original.

 

Algo debió írsele de las manos a Yurio, porque de pronto veo que ha cambiado de rumbo y viene de frente HACIA MÍ a gran velocidad. Le falta poco para chocarse conmigo y no parece que vaya a recobrar el equilibrio. Estoy más que seguro de que NO debería estar viniendo en esta dirección. Disminuyo ligeramente la velocidad para pararle, mientras Viktor tira de su brazo hacia atrás y yo le agarro por el otro, dando lugar a una pose muy graciosa. El público se sorprende de la originalidad de la pose y vuelve a aplaudir con emoción.

 

— Yurio, al menos no te choques conmigo. — Le reprocho, ayudándole a retomar el equilibrio.

— Calla.

 

No entiendo a qué viene esta sublevación espontánea, pero todo el mundo parece estar disfrutándola. Todos menos Viktor y yo. “¿Qué hacemos?” Le pregunto mentalmente y le miro buscando una respuesta, un plan B. Viktor se encoge de hombros, con toda la pinta de que planea seguirle la corriente a Yurio.

 

Yurio se inclina hacia mí, obligándome a que le agarre por la cintura y desliza su cuerpo para inclinarse unos segundos apoyado sobre mí. Viktor tira de Yurio, haciendo que vuelva a patinar a su lado y se coordinan para encadenar varios pasos. Empieza a acercarse el final de la canción y me pregunto qué se supone que vamos a hacer. La coreografía marcaba que teníamos que hacer una secuencia de pasos y terminar Viktor y yo desapareciendo tras las uno de los decorados y Yurio girando solo en medio de la pista. Lo mire por donde lo mire, no queda tiempo para que salgamos los dos, por lo que tendré que adivinar qué se les está pasando por la cabeza.

 

Suenan las últimas notas de la canción y los tres empezamos a girar; Yurio en el centro, Viktor y yo a los lados. Durante una fracción de segundo, se me pasa la imagen de ambos besándose en la pista de hielo, la noche que me colé en el ensayo para verles. Con esas imágenes todavía revoloteando por mi cabeza, decido inclinarme, aceptando “mi derrota” como madrastra de Blancanieves. Me da miedo mirar y ver cómo se besan, por lo que bajo la mirada. El público estalla en un aplauso y solo entonces me atrevo a mirar. Viktor está abrazando a Yurio, por la cintura, sin moverse.

 

Me pongo en pie mientras el resto de compañeros de reparto salen a la pista y nos ponemos en fila para recibir el último aplauso. El público se vuelve loco y empiezan a tirar flores y regalos al hielo. En la primera fila de las gradas distingo a Lilia y a Yakov, ya de pie y sin aplaudir. Uno a uno, los patinadores salen de la sala, hasta que solo quedamos los tres protagonistas. Viktor y Yurio empiezan a recoger algunos regalos y yo me dirijo a la salida. Me habría gustado saber qué se siente cuando tus fans se acercan a darte un regalo, pero si nadie sabía que iba a actuar, no podía esperar otra cosa.

 

Nada más quitarme los patines, Phichit se acerca corriendo a mí.

 

— ¡Yuri, lo has hecho genial! — Exclama muy emocionado — ¡No me esperaba que Lilia hubiese cambiado tanto la coreografía en el último momento!

 

Abro los ojos de estupefacción.

 

— Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que no se ha notado?

 

— ¿El qué?

 

— ¿Cómo que el qué? La coreografía. Ha sido cosa de Yurio. Yo no sabía nada.

 

— ¿Eh? ¿Cosa de Yurio? — Su expresión de sorpresa es tan exagerada que casi hace que me ría.

 

— Empezó a saltarse los pasos y los saltos y a moverse como un loco por la pista. Más que actuar, Viktor y yo estábamos intentando que no…

 

— ¡YURIIIII! — Se escucha gritar desde el fondo de los camerinos e inconscientemente me pongo tenso. La voz de Yakov se oye más alta y clara que nunca. No sé si grita por mí, por Yurio, o por los dos, pero no pienso quedarme a comprobarlo.

 

— Phichit, ¡te veo luego! — Le dejo a Phichit mi bolsa de deportes y salgo corriendo, buscando un sitio donde esconderme.

 

El primer impulso que tengo es salir fuera, pero seguro que estará lleno de gente y no dejarán que salga del recinto. Por unos segundos empiezo a vagar por los pasillos del auditorio hasta que, finalmente, me doy cuenta de que el público ya ha salido y me meto en el hueco de las gradas para esperar a que se calmen los ánimos. Me siento en las escalerillas en las que siempre me encontraba con Viktor. El estar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos. Me cuesta creer que la función haya terminado y que el verano esté a la vuelta de la esquina. Suspiro apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Puede que me haya visto algún ojeador, pero no sé si lo que he hecho hoy es lo que buscan. O peor, ni si quiera sé si saben que soy yo quien ha interpretado el papel de la bruja. Sería gracioso que el chico que no se ha presentado se llevase el mérito. Espero que al menos les suene mi cara si presento alguna solicitud de beca. ¿Quién sabe?

 

— ¿Hay sitio para uno más?

 

Esa voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento y al abrir los ojos, tengo a Viktor ante mí.

 

— ¿Viktor? — Estoy algo sorprendido de tenerle tan cerca, pero a la vez, me alegro de que esté aquí.

 

— Yo tampoco quiero cruzarme con Yakov ahora. Ya tiene bastante que hacer con Yurio. — Se sienta a mi lado, cruzando los brazos sobre sus piernas. No parece muy animado, pero al menos vuelve a hablarme.

 

— Has estado muy bien. — le digo con sinceridad. — Para no saber lo que iba a hacer Yurio, has sabido resolverlo muy bien.

 

— Eso debería decirlo yo. — Se gira ligeramente para verme la cara. — No sabía que Yurio y tú os llevaseis tan bien.

 

— ¿Bien? Para nada. Sé que a Yurio me detesta. — Suspiro — Creo que me odiará toda la vida, pero al menos parece que podemos trabajar juntos.

 

— Qué bien.

 

Su comentario no suena para nada enfático, pero me transmite una sensación menos agresiva que la última vez. Quiero decirle muchas cosas, pero me cuesta decidirme por dónde empezar. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo tardará Yakov en encontrarnos.

 

— ¿Sabes? Creo que he entendido un poco mejor lo que querías decirme la última vez. Lo de que no debía subestimar ningún papel.

 

— ¿Ah, sí?

 

— Sí. — Confieso, aunque con algo de timidez. — Ha sido muy duro, pero me lo he pasado muy bien. Me alegro de haberme impuesto a Yakov, aunque todo el mundo pensase que era una locura.

 

— Yo también. Sin ti no habría habido obra. Gracias, Yuri.

 

Siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda cuando escucho mi nombre pronunciado por él. De alguna forma, siento que este encuentro es como la primera vez que nos vimos. Como si estuviese redescubriendo a un extraño. Sé que no me mira directamente a mí, pero estoy contengo de al menos poder compartir un rato más con él.

 

— Me han invitado a hacer un programa libre en el Grand Prix Junior el año que viene. — Comenta sin mirarme demasiado. — A modo de deportista invitado. Me han dicho que puedo ser muy inspirador para los niños.

 

— ¡Eso es genial! — Salto impulsivamente. Me alegro de veras por él, por mucho que me duela el darme cuenta de que yo no estaré allí para verlo. Mi sonrisa se vuelve algo amarga cuando lo recuerdo, pero procuro que no se me note.

 

— Sí, lo es. Tendré que estar bastante tiempo fuera, pero es posible que consiga más patrocinadores si participo en esta clase de eventos. Estoy muy emocionado.

 

Se acaricia el pelo con la mano mientras mira al frente. Parece más inmerso en sus pensamientos que en nuestra conversación.

 

— Mis padres me han dicho que intentarán pagarme la universidad aunque no consiga ninguna beca. Sé que es muy difícil, pero espero poder encontrar la forma. No quiero rendirme todavía. — Confieso algo avergonzado. Parece que ha llegado el momento de hablar de nuestros planes para el futuro.

 

— Tratándose de ti, sé que lo conseguirás. — Sigue sin mirarme directamente, pero su voz suena más sincera que antes. — Yo es posible que tenga que finalizar mis estudios en Rusia. No creo que me renueven el visado ahora que me he graduado.

 

Se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Intento ser consciente de todo lo que me dice, pero incluso sabiendo que iba a pasar, se me hace muy duro escucharlo. Me duele pensar en que se irá y que no volveré a verle, pero lo que más me molesta en este momento, es que ni si quiera me mira. Nuestro último rato juntos y ni si quiera es frente a frente.

 

— Echarás de menos Hasetsu. Y el katsudon — Añado con un toque malicioso para reclamar su atención. Quiero que me mire. Que me mire como hacía antes de que nos peleásemos. Viktor no puede evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

 

— Sí, lo voy a extrañar mucho. Pero no es lo que más voy a echar de menos. — Se aclara la garganta y esta vez sí que me mira. Me sobresalto ligeramente al notar que ha posado sus ojos directamente en los míos, pero mantengo la compostura. — Siempre habéis sido muy buenos conmigo. Para mí, Hasetsu es como mi segunda familia.

 

Empiezo a emocionarme. Puede que no esté hablando únicamente de mí, pero me hace muy feliz que me incluya en esa afirmación. Parte de su familia. De Viktor Nikiforov. Sigue siendo algo increíble para mí.

 

Viktor se pone en pie sin previo aviso.

 

— En fin. Creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa. Tengo empezar a pensar el programa para la siguiente competición. — Afirma de forma pausada. Pese a todo, parece seguir ensimismado.

 

— Está bien. — Me duele tener que decir esas palabras, pero no debo retenerle. El nudo que tengo en el estómago sigue estando presente y no creo que desaparezca en los próximos días — Viktor… ¿seguiremos hablando alguna vez?

 

— Claro. Espero verte en alguna competición. — Me da un toque cariñoso en el hombro, tratando de darme ánimos.

 

Empiezo a pensar que esto significa que solo me hablará si volvemos a vernos en persona. ¿Tan duro sería que mantuviésemos el contacto? Sé que no sería lo mismo, pero no quiero pensar que esta será nuestra última conversación. Ha sido demasiado breve.

 

— Cuídate. — Su despedida me saca de mis pensamientos y empieza a caminar hacia la salida. Sus pasos resuenan con estruendo en el corredor vacío.

 

“Acéptalo, Yuri”, me digo una y otra vez, mientras veo a Viktor salir del hueco de las gradas. Intento mantener la calma, pero una sensación desagradable empieza a subirme por el estómago. Cada paso que da es como un trocito de mí que dejo de oír; como si los recuerdos que compartíamos se estuviesen borrando poco a poco de mi cabeza. Tengo que dejarle marchar, porque no tengo nada nuevo que ofrecerle. Hace unas horas ha cortado conmigo porque no tenía la capacidad para estar a su lado. Y sin embargo, lo que vivo ahora parece ser una escena totalmente distinta. Una voz dentro de mí me dice “adelante”. Estoy sintiendo mi ángel suspirándome al oído: “No lo dejes marchar”.

 

Debería quedarme aquí sentado y contemplar su silueta desaparecer al final del corredor, pero sé que me arrepentiría. Sé que cargaría con esto el resto de mi vida. ¿Cómo se puede dejar marchar algo tan preciado para ti? No sé si tengo lo necesario para hablar con él o si todo acabará llevándome de nuevo a suplicar como la última vez. Pero, pensándolo de nuevo, a estas alturas derrumbarme o arrastrarme me parece insignificante. ¿Qué me queda por perder? De todas formas, lo único que de veras me importa está alejándose poco a poco.

 

Siento el valor aflorando de nuevo dentro de mí. Es el momento, tengo que hacerlo. ¡Ahora o nunca, Yuri! Me levanto de un salto y comienzo a seguirle por el pasillo. Si dejo que se vaya, todo habrá terminado definitivamente.

 

— ¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! — Le llamo a unos metros de distancia.

 

La primera vez que abro la boca se me quiebra la voz, no sé si por la emoción o por la inseguridad. Viktor se para en seco y se gira ligeramente. Parece dubitativo y me mira interrogante, sin saber qué esperar de mí.

 

— ¿Pasa algo? — Le sorprende que haya vuelto a aparecer detrás de él cuando acaba de despedirse de mí.

 

— Viktor, ¡no quiero que te vayas! — Me quedo callado un instante dándome cuenta de que estoy volviendo a decir lo mismo que la última vez. No, no es eso. ¡Yuri, explícate! — O sea, sí, quiero que vayas por el mundo, pero… Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, yo… ¡no quiero que acabemos así!

 

Lo suelto de un tirón. Viktor abre la boca para responderme, pero no pienso dejarle hablar hasta que no termine lo que le tengo que decir. Cojo una bocanada de aire.

 

— He sido un idiota. Te he rechazado mil veces y no te he apoyado. Te he hecho sentir que eras el único que tirabas de nuestra relación. Has tenido que aguantar que fuese inseguro, que no tuviese fe ni en mí, ni en ti, ni en nosotros y te he mostrado lo peor de mí. Sinceramente, no sé cómo has aguantado tanto tiempo conmigo. — Respiro otra vez, tratando de calmar mis nervios — Siempre te he tenido en un pedestal, porque para mí no había nadie como tú. Cuando te descubrí, tú eras una estrella y yo uno más del público. Siempre eras perfecto y me daba la impresión de que todo era una mentira. De que era imposible que estuviese contigo y que todo eran ilusiones mías. Te he malinterpretado muchas veces y he dado por supuesto que era un estorbo. Pero al fin lo he entendido. He entendido que tú también me necesitas.

 

Viktor me mira estupefacto, pero ha cerrado la boca y espera a que yo termine de hablar. Su cara se curva por la emoción, pero todavía no sé si es de alegría o de enfado. Avanza un par de pasos hacia mí, pero se queda a una distancia prudencial. Me mira suplicante, como si esperase a que le libre de su sufrimiento.

 

— Lo que quiero decir es que lo siento. Si me das otra oportunidad, no volveré a decepcionarte.

 

Viktor estrecha entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que parece que me va a dejar sin respirar. Parece como si acabase de decir algo que lleva esperando mucho tiempo. Es la primera vez que le digo abiertamente lo que pienso. También puede que sea la primera vez que le doy la razón y he admitido que me he equivocado. No tardo en corresponderle al abrazo y atraerlo hacia mí.

 

— Viktor, te quiero. — Digo con simpleza. Su agarre se vuelve más firme y siento que empieza a hipar. ¿Está llorando…?

 

Si lo pienso detenidamente, creo que nunca le había dicho que le quería. Y eso deja muy claro lo poco que he cumplido con mi parte de la relación. Las mismas dudas que yo he tenido, la misma preocupación de si yo le correspondía o si iba en serio con él… creo que nunca he tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos. Nunca he pensado que Viktor también podía tener miedo. Siento que estoy flotando en una nube, pero me obligo a poner los pies en el suelo. Viktor está delante de ti. Te está abrazando. Y necesita más que nunca que seas consciente de situación, de él, como la _persona_ que es, no tu ídolo infantil.

 

Se separa de mí unos centímetros, lo justo para poder verme la cara. Está muy emocionado, pero sigue sin decir una palabra. Me esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa. No quiero cagarla en esta situación. Siempre que abro la boca lo estropeo todo, así que opto por la forma más clara de transmitirle lo que siento. Aprovecho la cercanía entre ambos para juntar nuestros labios con cariño. Creo que él está tan sorprendido como yo por mi atrevimiento. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el pico inocente que le di la última vez. Por un segundo me da la sensación de que se va a apartar de mí, pero poco a poco empieza a corresponderme y pasa sus brazos tras mi nuca. El contacto profundiza y empieza a introducir su lengua en mi boca. Me invade una sensación nueva, extraña y reconfortante. Por primera vez desde que empezamos a salir, no tengo miedos, ni dudas, ni resentimientos. Disfruto del contacto, intentando imitar los movimientos de Viktor. Nunca nos habíamos besado con tanta intensidad y siento que mi cuerpo empieza a arder. Nos separamos tras un par de minutos, jadeando ligeramente.

 

— ¿Me esperarás? A que vuelva de las competiciones. Aunque tenga que pasar mucho tiempo fuera. — Pregunta con una chispa de preocupación.

 

— No. No pienso esperarte — Contesto con una amplia sonrisa. Se tensa entre mis brazos, pero solo estoy disfrutando de unos segundos de incertidumbre — Pienso competir contigo. —

 

Apoyo mi frente sobre su pecho y noto que se relaja de nuevo. Antes nunca me habría dado cuenta de estas cosas, porque nunca me habría atrevido a acercarme tanto a él. Forma un mohín con su cara y me mira molesto.

 

— Yuri, eres lo peor. Me has asustado.

 

— Jaja, lo siento. — Soy consciente de que estoy poniendo cara de bobo, pero me da igual. — Pero si no consiguiera seguirte, sí. Te esperaría.

 

Esta vez es Viktor el que se inclina hacia mí para besarme, completamente aliviados. Siento un subidón de alegría y adrenalina recorriéndome el cuerpo cuando, de pronto, se empieza a escuchar un aplauso. Ambos nos giramos instintivamente y nos damos cuenta de que estábamos justo delante de una de las puertas que daban en los camerinos. Al otro lado de la misma estaba la mitad del reparto, Yakov y Lilia con una cara entre enfado y desconcierto, Phichit dando saltos de alegría y Yurio aplaudiendo de medio lado, sin mirarnos directamente. Al otro lado de la alineación distingo una silueta que no esperaba encontrarme.

 

— ¿Mamá? — Mi madre, la última persona que esperaba ver aquí, se acerca a nosotros algo enfadada

 

— ¡Estoy muy enfadada contigo! ¡He tenido que enterarme de que ibas a patinar por otros!

 

— ¿Por otros? — No logro entender cómo se ha enterado hasta que me fijo en Phichit, quien me guiña un ojo.

 

Tras un par de instantes mirándome fijamente, la expresión de mi madre cambia de forma radical.

 

— ¡Has estado genial, Yuri! — Mi madre me abraza un instante y después de separarse, se fija en Viktor. — Así que este es Viktor. Más te vale tratar bien a mi hijo.

 

Me sonrojo notablemente por el comentario, pero siento cómo algo me acaricia la mano. Es la de Viktor, quien la acerca con timidez para acabar entrelazando conmigo sus dedos. Por primera vez, la vergüenza que siento me parece reconfortante y el apoyo de Viktor hace que me sienta seguro. Viktor suelta una carcajada tras la amenaza y asiente.

 

— Espero que le traigas algún día a cenar.

 

Viktor y yo nos miramos un instante y sé perfectamente cómo responder.

 

— Me encantaría.

 

 

 

xXx

 

_Han pasado muchas cosas este último año. He crecido mucho como persona y he tenido la oportunidad de aprender qué es el amor en realidad. Amor no es estar todo el día pegado a otra persona, ni esperar que todo lo que hagas sea correspondido. Amor es que pese a todo, uno siempre encuentre un sitio al que volver. Amor es encontrar aceptación y cariño. Amor es ser feliz con cosas insignificantes._

 

_Sé que a partir de ahora se avecinan épocas difíciles y que debo tener presente esta lección que me ha dado la vida. Con toda la gente que está a mi lado, ya sean amigos, familiares o fans, pienso llegar lo más lejos que pueda. Hay sueños que no se pueden cumplir si estás solo y por eso he de seguir luchando hasta poder estar a tu lado._

 

_Gracias por todo, Viktor._

_Te quiero._

 

_— Katsuki Yuri._


	9. [Especial] El diario de Viktor

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Esta esta semana he sido invitado a participar como jurado en un pequeño evento deportivo en Japón. Siempre había asistido como deportista, por lo que esta vez estaba muy emocionado al saber que podría viajar sin presión. La competición estuvo bastante bien y después nos fuimos todos los miembros del jurado y algunos patinadores a celebrarlo. El caso es que ya entrada la noche, se me acercó uno de los chicos que habían competido. No recordaba su nombre; en la pista tenía algo especial, algo que me empujaba a no apartar la vista de él, pero quitando sus saltos y su gran aguante, parecía bastante apagado. Como si no quisiera que le vieran.   
En la fiesta iba ya un poco achispado y estaba diciendo un montón de tonterías. Me hizo mucha gracia ese cambio de personalidad tan repentino. Estaba empezando a pensar que podríamos ser buenos amigos, cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba. No pude evitar reírme, porque no me esperaba una confesión tan repentina. Viendo su reacción supe que no debería haberlo hecho. No estoy saliendo con nadie, por lo que me dije que quedaría con él para compersarle. Hemos quedado la semana que viene para ir a dar un paseo.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Hoy he tenido la cita con el patinador de la última competición. Bueno, no sé si podría llamarlo cita exactamente. Fuimos a dar un paseo por la costa, pero apenas decía nada. Se le veía muy nervioso, seguramente porque no recordaba la facilidad con la que me había hablado en la fiesta. Lo único bueno es que al menos ahora sé que se llama Yuri y que aspira a ser patinador profesional, como yo. La situación fue algo rara, pero quiero darle otra oportunidad.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
He estado pensando qué podría hacer para conseguir estar un rato con Yuri sin que se sienta presionado. He decidido invitarle a ir a patinar juntos. Si al final la cosa no va bien, al menos podrá tener el recuerdo de haber estado un rato en la pista con su ídolo.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Ayer por fin Yuri y yo fuimos a patinar. Como no quería que hubiese muchos curiosos, reservé una pista para los dos durante un par de horas. Viéndole patinar de cerca me doy cuenta de que la primera vez le había infravalorado. Tiene carisma cuando patina, solo que parece que los nervios le pueden. Cuando simplemente nos deslizábamos por el hielo, sin presión, y charlábamos un poco, conseguía saltar mucho mejor. Por una parte, tengo que prepararme para poder con él, pero por otra, me dan ganas de seguir animándole, porque creo que podría llegar lejos.  
Después de patinar, me estuvo contando que su comida favorita es el katsudon y como yo nunca lo había probado, me ha invitado a ir a comer mañana. Me sorprendió mucho que me lo propusiese él a mí, pero tengo muchas ganas de ir. Parece que al menos nos llevamos bien. Ya queda poco para que me vuelva a Rusia y me da algo de pena tener que decirle que me voy. Se lo contaré unos días antes de que me vaya para que no sea muy duro para él.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Tengo algo serio que contarte. Creo que empiezo a sentir algo por Yuri. Hoy quedamos para comer katsudon y, por primera vez, sí que parecía una cita. Le veía muy arreglado, no sé si porque por fin ha cogido algo de confianza conmigo, o porque íbamos a su restaurante favorito. El caso, que yo le veía muy guapo. Me estuvo hablando de que su familia dirige un onsen y de que tenía un perro como el mío hasta el año pasado, que falleció. Me pareció muy tierno ver cómo hablaba de su familia y de su mascota. No podía dejar de mirarle mientras sonreía y se ponía triste por momentos.   
No sé qué hacer. Es la primera vez que me siento atraído por un chico. Creo que yo también le gusto, aunque tengo mis dudas porque cuando se me confesó está muy borracho. Me da mucha pena, porque me voy en una semana a Rusia. Estoy hecho un lío…

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
He hablado con Yakov. No quiero volver a Rusia. Estoy muy a gusto viviendo en Japón y me hace mucha ilusión seguir estudiando aquí. No negaré que Yuri tiene algo que ver, pero te juro que no es solo por eso.  
El otro día nos besamos por primera vez. Bueno, sería más correcto decir que yo le besé a él. Hemos estado toda la tarde paseando por la playa y se nos ha hecho tarde. Le dije que le acompañaría a casa, porque hay un tramo del trayecto que teníamos en común y no me importaba desviarme un poco. Parecía un poco contrariado, pero al final me dijo que sí. Cuando llegamos a su portal, me dio las buenas noches, pero no se movió. Yo tampoco quería irme, pero sabía que tenía que volver al hotel tarde o temprano. Por un instante nos quedamos en silencio. Él estaba sonrojado, mirando al suelo y su cara me parecía lo más bonito y adorable que había visto nunca. Sentía que estábamos un poco lejos, pero no pude evitarlo. Me acerqué y le besé.   
Creo que más que no esperárselo, le asusté. No fue para tanto, realmente. No intenté meterle la lengua ni prolongarlo más de lo debido, pero parecía otra persona cuando nos separamos. Se llevó una mano a los labios y dijo mi nombre en voz baja. Me pareció muy tierno, pero a la vez se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Me dio las buenas noches otra vez y se fue corriendo al interior de su casa.   
Mañana tengo que hablar con él y pedirle salir en serio para aclarar las cosas. Estoy muy emocionado. Además, también tengo que empezar a buscar piso.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Tengo GRANDES noticias: ¡Yuri y yo estamos saliendo oficialmente! Se lo pedí esta tarde cuando quedamos y me dijo que sí. Seguía pareciendo sorprendido, pero no entiendo por qué, cuando ya nos hemos besado. En fin. Estoy más que contento. Además, he conseguido que Yakov acepte que me quede en Japón en un instituto con un buen programa deportivo. Todo está saliendo tan bien que no me lo creo. Ojalá llegue mañana pronto para ver a mi chico <3

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Estoy un poco preocupado. Hace ya un mes que empezamos a salir, pero parece que mi relación con Yuri no avanza. He intentado acercarme a él, pero cada vez que le beso se pone tenso y si intento algo más me rechaza. ¿Será que no le gusto? ¿Es porque somos los dos hombres? Me ha dicho que sabe que es gay, pero que no quiere decírselo a nadie todavía. Me da algo de rabia, porque a mí me gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que he encontrado al amor de mi vida, pero entiendo que quiera ir despacio. Ahhh… Espero que se abra un poco más a mí. Cada vez que le veo siento que no necesito nada más para ser feliz. También es cierto que me gustaría intimar un poco más con él. He estado leyendo un poco sobre cómo funciona el sexo entre hombres y creo que podría hacerlo. Espero con ganas ese momento en el que ya no haya ninguna barrera entre ambos.  
¡Ah, casi se me olvida! He encontrado un pequeño apartamento cerca de donde estaba mi hotel. Es muy pequeño, pero creo que conseguiré adaptarme. Además, voy a pasarme la mayor parte del día fuera de casa, por lo que tampoco creo que necesite mucho más.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Yuri está muy distante conmigo últimamente. Desde que hemos empezado las clases casi no tenemos tiempo para vernos. De vez en cuando le propongo que nos veamos por la escuela, pero parece muy esquivo. Entiendo lo de que le de vergüenza que nos vean juntos en público y todo eso, pero hace ya tres meses que estamos saliendo y todavía no hemos avanzado casi nada. Estoy muy preocupado. Cada vez que le beso me aparta. Empiezo a pensar que le estoy agobiando, o peor… que le estoy forzando y que en realidad no quiere estar conmigo. ¿Pero entonces por qué me ha dicho que sí cuando le pedí que saliéramos juntos?   
No entiendo nada.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Hoy Yuri y yo nos hemos visto en las gradas después de entrenar y me ha dado un pico. Me siento mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que en realidad solo le cuesta lanzarse. O eso quiero creer. Hoy le he acariciado ligeramente la pierna, pero sigo sin conseguir que se relaje conmigo. Siendo sinceros, estoy que me subo por las paredes. Estoy deseando poder acariciarle y besarle todo el cuerpo. Cada vez que le veo me recorre un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, pero hago lo que puedo por reprimir mis instintos, porque sé que le asustaría. Si casi no es capaz ni de estar a mi lado no quiero pensar qué ocurriría si le presiono con el sexo. Será mejor que por ahora no toque el tema.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Han anunciado que van a hacer una obra de teatro en el club de patinaje sobre hielo. No tenía muchas ganas de participar, pero Yakov me ha dicho que es una buena oportunidad y que quiere que sea su protagonista. No sé. Me preocupa no ser capaz de hacerlo bien, ya que Lilia es la que va a hacer la coreografía. La última vez que preparé un programa con ella fue muy duro y esta vez va a ser un espectáculo mucho mayor. No me veo muy capaz, pero quiero intentarlo.   
Yuri hoy parecía muy triste. He intentado animarle para que se presente al casting para el resto de los papeles. Me haría mucha ilusión que fuese mi Blancanieves y poder despertarle con un beso. Además, los ensayos van a ocuparme todas las tardes, por lo que si no lo consigue, nos veremos todavía menos. Estoy muy intranquilo, no quiero nos distanciemos más.   
No, no debo pensar en estas cosas. Le va a salir tan bien la prueba que no les quedará más remedio que hacerlo protagonista. Estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
La inseguridad de Yuri es matadora. Por mucho que le diga que lo hará muy bien, nunca me cree. Intento animarle cada vez que le veo, pero no parece que quiera escucharme. Esta mañana me he enfadado con él porque le parece todo una tontería. Es una pena que no vea que podríamos estar juntos más tiempo, que podrían empezar a reconocer su talento.

Yuri vale muchísimo, pero tiene la autoestima por los suelos. Empiezo a pensar que realmente no soy capaz de estar a su lado. Cada cosa que le digo le causa inseguridad o hace que se enfade.  
Está muy preocupado porque mañana es la prueba y no consigo que se relaje. Siento que aunque sea él el que ha dicho algo que no debía, yo le he hablado mal también. Debe de estar muy nervioso por el casting y por eso seguramente estaba así hoy. Creo que voy a llamarle para darle las buenas noches y de paso disculparme. Espero que al menos entienda que todo esto es importante, tanto para él como para nosotros como pareja.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Ayer por la mañana ha sido el casting para la obra de teatro y no he podido ir a ver a Yuri. Me habría gustado estar ahí para darle ánimos, pero Yakov me ha dejado muy claro que tengo que ensayar más. Estoy algo distraído estos días y me lo están recriminando mucho. Había quedado con Yuri para ir a casa, pero me ha dejado plantado. He esperado casi una hora por él. Cuando ya estaba a punto de volver solo, unos compañeros de reparto se han cruzado conmigo y me han propuesto ir a cenar por ahí. Me ha venido muy bien salir un rato para distraerme un poco. Espero poder ver a Yuri mañana y que me cuente qué tal le ha ido.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:

Estoy destrozado. Esta mañana al fin he podido ver a Yuri. Cuando iba a recriminarle por haberme dejado plantado ayer, descubro que el pobre se ha lesionado y que por eso no le habían cogido para la obra. Cuando me fijé en cómo tenía el tobillo, casi se me parte el alma en dos. Quería abrazarle, consolarle, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no me ha dejado. Porque claro, sería dejar que los demás se enterasen de lo nuestro. Por no mencionar que me montó una escenita de celos porque haber ido a cenar con los compañeros de reparto. Para una vez que salgo y me lo recrimina así. Me parece increíble.  
La cosa se nos fue de las manos y acabamos discutiendo. Por primera vez le he dicho que me sentía usado, que me dolía que me rechazase ¿y qué me responde? Que no vuelva a hablarle en la vida. Fantástico.  
Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor es que cogió el anillo que le regalé y lo tiró al suelo. Sentí como si aquel sonido metálico fuese mi corazón haciéndose pedazos. Todo lo que significa para mí, todo lo que le quiero… parece que nada es suficiente. Estoy para el arrastre. Cuando creo que me encuentro algo mejor, acabo llorando de nuevo, como si fuese un bucle del que no puedo salir. Ojalá pudiera hablar con él las cosas, pero va a ser imposible. Tal vez debería olvidarme de él y pasar página definitivamente.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
El ensayo de hoy ha sido el peor de mi vida. Me he caído mil veces, Yakov no paraba de gritarme y he hecho el ridículo delante de todos. No quiero participar ya en esta obra. Siento que ha sido la causante de que todo se haya ido a la mierda. Si no fuera por ella, no me habría distanciado de Yuri. Habría podido demostrarle que no tenía de qué estar celoso y no nos habríamos peleado de forma estúpida. Ahora siento que todo está perdido y que tengo que participar por obligación. Siento mucha presión porque seré el centro de las miradas y me veo incapaz de conseguirlo.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Mañana es el día de la representación y no puedo más. Tengo que hacer algo antes de que la pena me consuma por dentro. No consigo hacer nada bien y me encuentro llorando por las esquinas todo el día. He tomado la decisión más dura de toda mi vida: voy a romper con Yuri. Sé que mañana le veré en los camerinos, pero tengo que decirle que esto ha acabado. Si no le pongo fin pronto, seré incapaz de superarlo.

Día XX mes XX  
Querido diario:  
Mi día ha sido una completa locura, como una montaña rusa. Esta mañana estaba hecho polvo porque he dicho a Yuri que no quería volver a verle. Esperaba poder hacerlo después de la representación, pero quiso hablar conmigo antes. Por un momento sentí la tentación de perdonarle, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Esa relación solo me hacía daño y no podía seguir sintiéndome solo. Fue un momento muy doloroso, pero conseguí mantener la compostura.  
Pero espérate, que lo mejor está por llegar.  
La tarde fue un auténtico caos. El chico que tenía que hacer de bruja no llegaba a tiempo y Yakov y Lilia estaban planteándose cancelar la obra. Jamás habría pensado que las cosas acabarían como acabaron. Yuri les dijo que él haría de bruja y me pareció la excusa más absurda del mundo para intentar acercarse a mí. Seguía muy dolido con él y me sentó muy mal que quisiera el papel de pronto.  
La cosa cambió cuando vi que tenía que trabajar con Yurio y más o menos lograban entenderse. Esos dos son como el agua y el aceite, por lo que si de verdad estaban intentando aguantarse el uno al otro, es que todo iba en serio. Estaba intentando hacer una elevación, pero no le salía porque no sujetaba bien la espalda de Yurio. Le hice un ejemplo y me sorprendí a mí mismo acariciándole una mano. En el fondo le echaba de menos, pero no podía dejar que se notase. Le hice el ejemplo y me retiré a mi camerino a llorar un rato más, solo.  
Cuando llegó la obra, sabía que iba a ser un desastre. Era todo improvisado y todo lo que había preparado no había servido para nada. Sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a mejorar. Yuri tenía una actitud que no le había visto nunca. Estaba seguro de sí mismo, estaba… luchando de verdad. Luchaba por algo, aunque no fuera por mí y me sentó como si un rayo me partiese en dos. En ese momento deseé que él hubiese tenido ese carácter antes para decirme lo que pensaba antes de montarme un numerito. Estaba molesto, nervioso y enfadado. Cuando se me acercó para darme ánimos, me pareció demasiado falso. Seguramente me lo habrá dicho con sinceridad, pero en aquel momento nada podía sentarme bien.  
Y entonces pasó. Yurio empezó a actuar como si se hubiese vuelto loco; empezó a inventarse pasos, saltarse la coreografía… Yakov le echó la bronca del siglo diciéndole que intentaba acaparar la atención, pero creo que lo hizo por mí; que lo hizo para que saliese de mi trance y pudiera patinar mucho mejor. Me hizo gracia la cara que puso Yuri cuando le vio hacer un cuádruple. Seguro que no se esperaba que alguien tan pequeño y tan grácil pudiera tener tanta fuerza. Pensé que todo sería un desastre cuando vi que se salía de la coreografía, pero Yuri consiguió seguirle sin problemas. Me parece increíble; incluso estando enfadado con él, dolido y ofendido, seguía sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Tiene un maldito poder sobre mí que no logro controlar. Maldita sea.

Ay, el número final. Ahí sí que fue un completo caos. Se suponía que yo tenía que retirarme, pero Yurio no me dio tiempo. Empezó a hacer tantas cosas inesperadas que no sabía cómo reaccionar. A veces seguía la coreografía, otras se dejaba llevar… Fue lo más estresante del día, sin duda. Yuri me miraba a mí esperando una respuesta, pero yo tampoco sabía qué decirle. Sé perfectamente que Yurio jugaba con los dos, buscando una reacción. ¿Tan dolido se me había notado estos días?  
En la última escena, en la que se suponía que tenía que besar a Yurio e irme, no pude hacerlo. Ya lo había hablado con él cuando Yuri y yo nos peleamos y le dije que no estaba cómodo con la escena; él me contestó que hiciera lo primero que se me pasase por la cabeza. No pude evitar abrazarle. Sabía muy en el fondo que Yurio no estaba celoso; que se estaba portando como un amigo que quería ayudarme. Es el primer abrazo sincero que le doy y no me arrepiento de que haya sido en público.   
Nada más salir de la pista y a medio cambiar, Yakov apareció en escena como una fiera. Empezó a gritarle a Yurio por haberse cargado la coreografía y parecía listo para abalanzarse sobre cualquiera. Me escabullí como pude e intenté salir por la puerta trasera. Iba a irme ya a casa, cuando de pronto vi que Yuri iba hacia las gradas. Las gradas, nuestro sitio.  
Me parecía una oportunidad demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar. Una última conversación para arreglar un poco las cosas y despedirme. Era perfecto. No quería que alguien tan importante para mi vida desapareciera por una pelea. Le seguí y le encontré todavía temblando y nervioso. Sé que mi presencia le puso peor, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de estar a solas con él.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, pero yo era incapaz de mirarle. Sentía que me dolería demasiado quedarme embobado de nuevo, fijándome en su sonrisa, en sus gestos. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi estrategia, porque no paró de hacer comentarios para llamar la atención. Yuri, no necesitabas hacer nada para que te mirase; ya deseaba hacerlo, pero no me atreví a hacerlo hasta que no soltaste un comentario de los tuyos.

Le confesé que para mí él había sido una familia. Bueno, eso quería decir, pero no me atreví. Le dije que Hasetsu había sido como una familia para mí, porque no tenía el valor para hablar abiertamente de nosotros. Estaba a punto de romperme del todo, por lo que decidí despedirme. Al menos ahora podíamos hablar.

Me di la vuelta, ya caminando por el pasillo y notaba que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salírseme a borbotones. Estaba llegando ya a la puerta que da a la calle, cuando escuché que me llamaba. No sabía qué quería de mí, pero intenté aguantar la compostura.  
Me dijo que me había entendido por fin. Que había cometido fallos, pero que iba a apoyarme. Que quería una segunda oportunidad. Que me quería a mí. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando escucharlo que no sabía cómo sentirme. Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a llorar de la emoción. Era Yuri. Mi Yuri. El chico del que me enamoré. Por primera vez noté que era él el que quería estar conmigo. Me rodeó con sus brazos y yo sentía que estaba soñando.

Se permitió el lujo de bromear conmigo y hacerme sentir mal. En parte me lo merezco; pero su promesa de que me esperaría… esas simples palabras… ahh. No tengo palaras.   
Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez que nos veamos será muy especial. Además, su madre me ha invitado a cenar, por lo que creo que será el momento perfecto para conocerlos un poco más. No me puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado estos meses, por fin podamos estar juntos. Me siento más unido a él que nunca.   
La próxima vez que le vea no pienso dejarle escapar.   
Me debe una noche especial solo para los dos.

 

  
Es en estos momentos en los que me doy cuenta de lo fácil que es romper una relación con alguien que te importa. Yuri, eres el amor de mi vida. Lo he dudado una y mil veces, pero en el fondo nunca he dejado de sentir esa conexión contigo. Sé que todavía nos queda mucho por delante, pero espero que algún día podamos competir; vivir muchas experiencias; formar juntos un hogar. Por todas esas cosas que nos quedan por vivir,  
Te quiero  
Viktor.


End file.
